Brothers
by Irunic-Kori
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki was an average shinobi until he met Kori the slightly older boy from Kiri who showed him his family's special techniques and told him the truth about his family NaruSaku OCTema PS i posted this on H&E FC too i will state that plz R
1. Prologue

Brothers

Prolouge.

Naruto was sitting in the acadamy dreading what was coming up next. The shadow clone test. Sasuke was called and made 2 clones. 'Great, now Sakura-chan is going to like Sasuke even more because he can do 2 clones and hate me more because I can't even do one.' Naruto thought as his name was called. He walked up and closed his eyes. 'Please give me a miracle anything to impress Sakura-chan a little.' Naruto begged in his mind as he raised his hands and performed the jutsu, not only did he form 3 clones, more than Sasuke, he created 10 duplicates! They then poofed away and he jumped in joy as Sakura thought, 'how on earth is it possible for Naruto to beat Sasuke? Whatever I'm glad he's happy for a change, latley he's been real moopy.' She starts to smile then gets a weird look on her face as she realized 2 things. 1) The fact she didn't think Sasuke-kun, just Sasuke, and 2) she was happy Naruto was happy?!? She felt funny. "SAKURA-CHAN DID YOU SEE THAT?" Naruto was right there giving her his signature fox like smile.

"Yeah, I did, good job Naruto-ku-I mean Naruto" she caught herself about to call him 'kun'. It was odd to her why she would be doing these things so suddenly.

"Thanks Sakura-chan! Mind if I sit with you?" he asked with high hopes, even though he prepared for a strike to the head just in case. Sakura looked back in time and noticed it hadn't been so sudden that she was acting differently. It started about a month ago, when Naruto was first showing signs of his sadness and depression. It was raining, and he came in late, drenched, with his head down so no one can see. He didn't apologize for being late, he just took the seat nearest to him, which happened to be closest to the door. Naruto never sat there, normally he sat with Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji in the back. He kept his head down and even when people were laughing and making fun of him for what looked like he was crying a little bit, he didn't do anything, just sat there not even saying something under his breath at all. Iruka walked up to him and bent down to his eye level. He put his hand on Naruto's chin very compasionatly and lifted his face up to be seen. It was only a brief moment though; Naruto very quickly took his head away and looked the opposite way. Sakura noticed something different about Naruto's face. Even though it was so quick it was all in slow motion to her. When she saw it, it had bruises all over with cuts and his eyes were beat red obviously from crying. She felt terrible, even though she didn't do anything. Having noticed this as well, Iruka took Naruto outside the classroom for a moment and talked to him. When the door opened a couple minutes later, only Iruka came back. Kiba stood up

"Iruka-sensei is Naruto in trouble?" he asked obviously conserned.

"No Kiba don't worry we're taking care of Naruto, now lets begin."

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked waving his hand in front of Sakura.

"Huh?" she shook her head getting back into the present.

"Can I sit with you?"

"Oh sure go right ahead." Sakura answered with a light blush. They were in a conversation about really nothing of full importance just talking about life and stuff. Sakura wanted to know what happened that day. She decided to bring it up,

"Hey Naruto?" she asked a little nervous.

"Yeah?"

"What happened that day a month ago when they took you outta class?" Naruto frowned and stared into his lap. He gulped as he simply answered.

"I'd rather not say, those are some memories I'd like to repress." He said this coldly with no emotion at all except depression. She felt terrible, for taking that last ounce of happiness away from him. She hugged him and said

"I'm so sorry Naruto-kun, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." She didn't care about hiding the 'Kun' anymore, but she was slightly embarrassed that she just went for it like that. He gave a slight chuckle and said

"Thank you Sakura-chan, I realy needed that, no one ever gave me a hug before." She was surprised; no one EVER gave him a simple hug? And she wondered why he wasn't like this all the time. She let go and gave him a smile "no problem Naruto-kun." He smiled back. Later a couple days after, they were assigned their squads. When Team 7 was announced Sakura didn't mind Naruto and her being on the same team. She didn't really care about Sasuke anymore maybe because he had so many people to care about him anymore it really didn't occur to Sakura maybe he has too many and it sorta grown out of her like a bad habit. She stopped calling Sasuke 'Sasuke-kun', just Sasuke, and Naruto 'Naruto-kun' all the time instead of every now and then. When he asked her out after the bell test, instead of saying never in a million years and hitting him on the head, she said

"Sure why not?" this simply made Naruto the happiest guy alive. Their date was great and they started going on more and more dates as the times went by that finally they moved it a step further. Right when they got back from the mission to the Land of Waves, to become boyfriend and girlfriend. This is where our story starts. Kakashi was telling his students that they are enlisting in the chunin exams.


	2. Kori

Brothers

Chapter 1

Kori

"You are all recommended for the chunin exams!" Kakashi said handing them forms. "You need to fill these forms out to participate, you will go home take a break fill some out, or in Naruto's case procrastinate and eat some ramen, and report back here in a half hour. I was going to say 10 mins, but I have to report to the Hokage and tell him I informed you."

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto and Sakura said as they took the forms, Sasuke just grunted as ususal. Naruto started to walk Sakura home.

"So what's up?" Naruto asked with his hands behind his head trying to start a conversation. "Nothing much, how about you?" Sakura replied with a smile trying to encourage him to keep the conversation going.

"Nothing much too, wanna hang out?" he had high hopes, they haven't spent that much time together lately.

"Sure sounds fun and we haven't for a while." She started then stopped for a second, so did Naruto after realizing she stopped.

"Sakura-chan what is it?"

"I just thought of something we can do!" Sakura said with a grin.

"What?" Naruto asked, the grin got his curiousity going.

"Race ya!" she sped off Naruto followed and had a trick up his sleeve.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" he yelled with his hands in the signs. 2 clones appeared and all 3 ran after Sakura. They caught up with her and the 2 clones picked her up and ran behind Naruto.

"Naruto-kun no fair!" she pouted and crossed her arms looking annoyed.

"Neither was your headstart, now we're even!" Naruto pointed out. Suddenly when Naruto went to turn a corner he smashed straight into a boy a little older than he and Sakura are, 15 to be exact to their 13. He had short and flat black hair, with light blue eyes. A small scar on his bottom lip and one on the middle of his right eyebrow. He had two headbands, one from the Mist and one from the Leaf. The Mist headband was worn exactly like Zabuza's and hung down like his too. The Leaf band was around his left arm, but was upside down. He stood at 5'9". He wore a black tank top and dark blue jump pants. He had the symbol on the arm sleeve of Naruto's jacket branded on the side of his left bicep which both were very cut for his age. The scar looked like it was there for a while. Naruto didn't even notice the symbol was the same. He had a katana on his back as well. It looked like Zabuza's mirror image if he was younger.

{Yeah that's my character and it'll be from my POV for this chapter and possibly others.}

"Oh excuse me, are you ok kid?"

"Who are you calling kid? I'm like only a little younger than you." The blonde one mouthed loudly, it hurt my ear a little.

"True" I held out my hand to help him up.

"I don't need any help!" he snotily shot at me

"So-rry was just trying to be polite" I say snotily back, I leave it out in case he changes his mind "Er-sorry, I'm not used to people helping me" he took my hand and I pulled him up. "Say, what's with your headbands?" the blonde asked while pointing to my headbands.

"Oh I used to be part of the Hidden Mist, but I got transferred over here."

"That headband…only ONE ninja wore his headband like that…Zabuza" the pink haired one said sorta under her breath so I wouldn't catch, I think she was a little intimidated too, maybe she saw Sensei, I don't know.

"You met Zabuza-sensei?"

"'SENSEI'?" they shout in my face, obviously surprised. I put I finger in my ear to pop it back to hearing.

"Yea…you met him?"

"WE FOUGHT HIM!"

"Again with the screaming! Stop please!" I sorta begged them.

"Sorry, go on" the pink one said.

"Well…how is he? I haven't seen him since he left the village."

"I'm sorry you're hearing this from me, but he passed away in battle not to long ago." The pink one said sorta depressed. Honestly I was a little shocked. Then I chuckled.

"Your sensei dies and you laugh?" the blonde yelled at me because I thought of a funny memory from one of my sensei's.

"Yeah, 'cause he always told me that he'd die in combat, I honestly thought he wouldn't, I thought he'd live on and die of old age or something, looks like he was right."

"Anyway, what's your name?" they both asked at the same time.

"Kori, that's all you need to know right now. I need to talk to the Hokage about me getting assigned to a unit and such, maybe I'll see ya around soon." I waved, as I was about to jump to the rooftops, they stopped me

"Wait you know how to get there?" they both asked trying to help.

"Yeah, I actually used to live here, then went to the Mist, and now I'm back, damn nothing changes here at all!" I bid them farewell and they do the same. 'Nice people' I thought 'the blonde one looks a lot like Dad.' I continue to think as I get to the Hokage's. I am escorted in by an ANBU black-op. I went in alone. I bow my head in respect. "What shall it be: Sarutobi-san, Sarutobi-sama or Hokage-sama"

"Hokage-sama, please"

"As you wish, Hokage-sama, I'm sure Mizukage-sama informed you of my arrival?"

"Yes, but unfortunatly he didn't mention a name, just that I know you, but I don't think that I ever met you."

"Sure you have Hokage-sama, it's just been 12 ½ years since you seen me!"

"12 ½ years huh? Who are you?"He asked taking in some coffee, I could tell he was getting interested.

"It's me Kori!"

"KORI?!?!?" he yelled in surprise spitting his coffee almost hitting me in the face if I haven't dodged.

"So is it still Hokage-sama or is it Sarutobi-san now?"

"No still Hokage-sama…" he gave a chuckle.

"Sir I need to be assigned a team, and a headband on account I can't use these two, obviously this one" I point to my Mist band. He chuckled again.

"Here's a new headband" he hands me a long black leaf village band. "And you'll be on Kakashi's team, Team-7" he said this in deep thought which puzzled me.

"Kakashi-san?" I asked with both a sigh and a smile.

"Yes Kakashi!" just then I knew he came in using teleporation behind my back.

"Kakashi-san how you been?"

"Um sorry I'm late Hokage-sama, but who are you?"

"Kakashi, remember _his_ son? Kori?"

"KORI?!?!?"

"Why do I get this reaction all the time?" I asked to myself, my head bent to the ground with my face buried in my hand.

"Is it seriously you?"

"Yes it's me!"

"As I was saying," Hokage-sama came in again "Kakashi, Kori is the new addition to your team. "Ok…" Kakashi also looked deep in thought now, something was going on.

"Look Hokage-sama, you must know the main reason I'm here…for 'him'."

"Yes I figured that." He said understaning. He took a sip of coffee again. This time I moved a inched my way a couple feet to the side and he laughed at the action.

"I don't want you to tell me who it is, I'll find out on my own."

"Understood"

"Kori, time to meet your new team!" Kakashi-san said with a smile under his mask.

"Alright goodbye Hokage-sama good to see you!"

"Indeed Kori same on this end!" Hokage-sama said with a smile.

Kakashi-san and I teleported to Team-7's training grounds. Surprisingly blondey, and pinky were there, looks like we'll be on a team. Then there was a kid same age as the others, who had duck-ass hair and it was black, weird if you ask me. "Kids, this is Kori, he'll be our new addition!" "We know!" blonde and pink said to Kakashi-san, Duck was a little interested in knowing me. "Hmmmm, how?" Kakashi-san asked the two.

"We met before. Although I don't know your names we never exchanged, only I did," I said chuckling.

"Guys introduce yourself!" Kakashi-san ordered, he made it sound friendly though, just as I remember! The raven spoke up first

"Sasuke Uchiha".

"Hey you look a little like a childhood friend of mine, do you happen to be Itachi's brother?" this confused me, he looked down at his feet and put his hands in fists and gritted his teeth.

"Anyhow, I'm Sakura Haruno, nice to formally aquaint myself!" she gave a smile too I simply gave her a "likewise" response. Then the blonde jumps in and shouts

"AND I'M NARUTO UZUMAKI, HER BOYFRIEND, BELIEVE IT!"

"Really? Naruto I didn't know you two started being boyfriend and girlfriend." Kakashi-san asked.

"Yes Naruto-kun and I just started about a week ago!" Sakura said calmly as apparently she always does.

"Alright 4 things: 1) OW! 2) I have normal hearing just talk, what's with the yelling seriously? 3) What's with the 'believe it?' And 4) did you just say 'Uzumaki'?" I give a surprised and curious look. All he could do was grin like a fox and say

"Dang straight! Scared huh?" he said kinda hoping I'd say 'yes', but

"Not at all" I told him truthfully and turned around he did a sarcastic fall and got back up babbling to me. I just ignored him. 'No wonder he looked so much like Dad' I thought. 'He has to be my brother, the one I've been looking for.'

"Guys say something about youself."

"I don't like to be bothered" Sasuke started.

"I like to study" Sakura continued

"And I LOVE ramen!" This was definatly my brother if he loved ramen. The only question though is how much?

"Hoow muuch?" I ask him skeptically with an equally skeptical look on my face.

"A LOT! One time I ate like 15 bowls," suddenly his huge grin turned into a sorta funny depressed look "but I ran outta money". I suddenly slap my hand into my forehead and mumbled sorta whiny sounding

"Dammit Dad…" it was enough for Kakashi-san to hear and gave a chuckle at the comment. It was at that moment where I realized this was definatly my father's son! Kakashi-san asked me about myself. What my dreams were and things I liked and hated.

"My name's Kori, I used to live here, but was sent to the Mist before I was 3. I am told to have an incredible memory, I was trained under the 2 most powerful of the 7 swordsman: Zabuza Momochi and Kisame Horoshikaki. I was also trained under Mizukage-sama himself. I don't get personally attached to people, because that gives you a weakness. I like to create new jutsu and suceed. I hate failure and ninja who aren't serious with what they do, reason being is that's what gets them killed. I've seen people die all around me, many of them by my own hands. I've been around death so much and so early in my life that it doesn't even phase me. I do whatever necessary to make the mission successful and to make sure everyone survives even if it came the cost of my own life. That is exactly my dream. My dream is my sole purpose for living. I am a protecter. I live strickly to protect those around me. Those I am indifferent towards and even those I am not too fond of. However there are people in this world I would not protect as those are the people who are in danger to my dream. Those are the people who I must eliminate and I don't think I'm a hypocrit because of it, because I would do _anything_ to keep my dream alive. I've never failed anything important and I don't intend to start anytime soon. And Kakashi-san if I were you…I wouldn't stand so close behind me!" suddenly the hands at my side had shuriken in them, in between the knuckles that is. Then the earth shook and rumbled. Kakashi-san was quite surprised and jumped outta the way just in time to get out of the way of two rock pillar like objects come the ground and collided where his head and neck was just a half a second ago. "You're lucky I haven't performed that specific jutsu in awhile or you'd be dead Kakashi-san. Or at least injured, heavily" Kakashi-san kept his cool though.

"Hmmm" he started. The rest of the team watched in awe.

"Kakashi-san if I wanted I could've killed you time and time again…just now!" this still didn't phase him. You see I like to mess with people's minds or as I call it the 'psycology game'. I get inside their head and mess with them. 'I forgot Kakashi-san sorta knows I can mess with people. It looks like I'd need more offensive behavior' I thought as I turned to face him. "Alright, I want you to come at me with killing intent to get this." He took a bell out of his pocket and tied it on a belt loop as he said this. I simply looked him in the eyes and said

"If I were to do that…you'd be dead!" he kept his cool and pulled out an 'Icha Icha' book Master Jiraya wrote and said

"We'll see". I looked back and saw the 3 were a little shaken up even Sasuke, he looked to be like Kakashi-san. When I returned to my original position, facing him, I said

"You sure you want to read?" then I appeared in front of him and backslapped the book out of his hand and stared him in the eye "or do you want to make sure you don't die?" I asked him, and I finally did it. It was small, but I did it, a small victory. When I slapped it out of his hand, he was surprised and he showed it. Not a lot, but it was noticible. He regained his composure and jumped back giving distance between us. I kept my stare at him. 'Well he's harder to get to psychologically, so lets go with true physical fighting.' I decided as I appeared his right side and tripped him up so his front was facing the sky. I quickly kneed him into the air; he got about 10 feet up. I appeared up with him elbow ready and speedily elbowed his gut knocking the wind from him. He came shooting down, but I got to the ground before he did. I span him with my foot and kicked him up with the same leg. Now he was facing the ground. I sent him 10 feet up again. I finally reappeared at his side again with my legs underneath his ribcage and waist. I formed a fist with both hands, and raised it. Suddenly I smashed my 2 handed fist into his lower back and with my legs where they were his body bent to go through my legs, "Assassin's barrage!" I announced. He then smashed into the ground, lying there. I walked into the depressed earth and took the bell from his waist. "Hmmmm, what were you saying?"

"N-n-never mind…" was all Kakashi-san could mumble as he was obviously in pain. The 3 were so shocked their mouths were hung open. I gave him my hand, he took it and I helped him up. "You 4 have the day off on account I'm headed to the hotsprings." He poofed in a cloud of smoke.

"Thanks for getting us the day off!" Naruto exclaimed as he put a hand on my shoulder.

"No problem" I slyly say with a small smile.

"You!" I turn to see Sasuke pointing me, and then lowering his finger and arm. "You and me, bridge, 5 mins, be there!" Sasuke demanded.

"First off, I have a name and you know it, second I don't take orders from you." I start and stop for a second to make it sink into him then continued, "but I'll show to beat you senseless. See what I did to Kakashi-san?"

"Yeah, you got lucky," he said so cool like Kakashi-san would've "You couldn't do that to me." "Oh really, we'll find out now will we."

"Yeah, we will" he walked off leaving me, Naruto and Sakura there.

"FIGHT! I'm getting everyone there!" Sakura hit him over the head and said obviously pissed "Damn you can give me a headache sometimes…"

"Sorry Sakura-chan" he held his head in pain. I chuckled and smiled.

'Looks like Mom and Dad…' I thought remembering Mom hitting Dad when he did something stupid. "Go ahead it would be good to have him humiliated in public." I had a smirk on my face. I then got serious and asked Naruto "Do you think I could stay at your place 'til I find an apartment here?"

"Sure, but its only a one bedroom."

"Don't worry I don't mind sleeping on the floor or couch which ever works for you."

"Cool, so awesome I actually have a roommate!" Naruto then started jumping like a kid in excitement. Thus leading to another blow to the head from Sakura. We went to the bridge to find him and what appeared to be the other two genin-teams.

"GO SASUKE-KUN! KICK HIS ASS!" a blonde girl, yelled to Sasuke. She was SO annoying. It was funny the fact that they were betting on the match. Every single person including Naruto and Sakura bet on Sasuke. They were having a frenzy waiting to see Sasuke "beat" me. I thought it would be pathetic for them to lose their money so easily. They put it in a hat and those who bet Sasuke get a share evenly. I put $100 in so they could actually bet even though when I won I wouldn't get their money. Just as we were to begin another team of 3 came up to the bridge. The girl had her hair in buns, one of the guys looked real weird; he had an all green jump suit. The last one had real long brown hair.

"What's going on here?" the brown haired guy asked us.

"Sparing match, wanna watch?" the one with the dog and hoodie informed and offered.

"Sure" all 3 of them answered. The girl and weird guy bet on Sasuke too. Strangly the brown haired one bet on me, with $200 too. He seemed to have some brains, either way just on how he observed things. Finally we were getting started.

"Get ready to be humiliated Kori!" Sasuke tried to threaten me with.

"Ooouuu got I'm so scared, someone please help me!" I said while I hugged myself and gave it in a little goulish voice sarcastically just to piss him off obviously it worked because he clenched his fists and gritted his teeth.

"Alright ready…set…go!" the dog like hoodie wearer announced. I stood there with my arms crossed while I waited for him to attack. He performed a few handseals for a fire jutsu; I was minorly impressed with a fire jutsu at his age.

"FIREBALL JUTSU!" he yelled as he threw an inferno at me. I simply stood there as the jutsu engulfed me. Everyone was like "I knew it" and "the guy didn't even move!" the fire was still there engulfing the initial striking point. He muttured "waste of time" just as I burst from the inferno without a scratch. He noticed this just intime to turn his head enough for me to smash my swords dull edge into his cheek. When he slumped in pain, I grabbed the back of his head and raised my knee very slightly and smashed his face into my knee all in one quick motion. The chubby one said

"Wait I must've blinked 'cuz I missed the whole thing!" Sasuke lied on the ground panting. He turned his head quick with his Sharingan active. This didn't phase me at all.

"Do you seriously think that Sharingan will help?"

"We'll see!" he got up and threw a punch at my face. I blocked it with one hand and kept him still.

"Look's like we saw." I said to him like the smart-ass I am. I closed my eyes. Then I started to squeeze his hand with every second adding more strength. A couple secends into it he fell to his knees and screamed in pain. I simply increased the pressure making him beg for mercy. They were all wide eyed; I could tell by how things were so quiet. Then his hand started bleeding because of my nails digging into his skin. It was so obvious his hand was broken that Naruto would know right away. I'm guessing he's a dull bulb like Dad when it came to being quick. I let go and he pulled back. I just simply walked away from him. I stopped short and still facing my back to him, said "you're pathetic, couldn't even get me warmed up!" then I turned my head to Naruto and Sakura. There I saw the one who bet for me collect all the money saying "I told you so!" after I saw this I finally spoke "Naruto, Sakura, lets go!" the annoying blonde girl ran over to Sasuke. I'm guessing she was a girlfriend or a fangirl or something. They all started tending to him as the 3 of us got ready to walk away, but someone rounded the corner and recongnized me.

"Kori-kun?" I turned my head to see it was _her_! My eyes got huge. I gulped and finally stuttered

"H-h-h-hey Temari!…"

**Kori belongs to me. Ask me if you can use him and I'll think about it.**


	3. Family

Brothers

Chapter 2

Family

---------------

"Kori-kun?"

"H-h-hey Temari"

"Hey Kori, if you could take out Kakashi-sensei, and Sasuke, what does she have on you?" Naruto asked with a stunned look, Kori looked at him squinting his eyes at his brother's stupidity

"Clearly you don't know how we as men should be afraid of a woman who is pissed off, especailly one as scary as a pissed off Temari!" Kori completely forgot about Temari who stood above him sinisterly. He began to cower in fear of the woman from the sand.

"I'm guessing you don't forgive me for last time."

"No I don't," she said with an evil smirk, looking like she was ready to kill.

"RUN!" Kori shouted wide-eyed as he jumped into the trees and ran off.

"Damn he's fast, I wouldn't be able to catch up to him."

"Uhh, who are you, how do you know Kori, and what did he mean 'last time'?" sakura looking confused

"I'm Temari, the daughter of the Kazekage, and my boyfriend just ran off before I could beat him for beating up my father who didn't believe me that Kori-kun shouldn't be snuck up on." She closed her eyes thinking back at that moment.

"BOYFRIEND?" Naruto and Sakura shouted simultaniously

"Yeah you gotta problem with that?"

"No it's just like he seemed to not really have emotions for caring" Sakura "explained"

"He even said 'I don't get too attached to people,'" Naruto added

"He tries not to, he had a rough past, and those he does and even those he doesn't he protects with his life, like his life is only meant to save and protect others, like their gaurdian angel, here on earth." Temari explained keeping her eyes closed and with compasion and sympathy.

"So he would risk his life for someone he didn't even like, or didn't know at all?" Naruto asked (completely forgetting his unknown brother's speech earlier)sorta stunned at her explanation.

"Correct" Temari finally opened her eyes, straight face and looked them both full in the face.

"How do you two know him?"

"We were just assigned the same team together, I'm Sakura." Sakura said answering Temari's question.

"Temari, do either of you know where he's staying?"

"I'm Naruto and yeah, he's staying with me"

"Do you mind telling me where you live so I can stop by to see him?"

"Sure no problem, but he still doesn't know where I live, I didn't tell him." Temari smirked and said

"Bet you ten bucks he's there right now"

"Oh free money sure it's a bet lets head over now!" The three left the crowd behind still tending to Sasuke. They were enjoying simple small talk as they made their way up the steps. Naruto turned the key and entered first with Sakura as Temari stayed outside waiting for her moment to enter. "Damn…" Naruto mumbled.

"YO! Took you long enough to get here! And seriously, you need an intervention or something for all this ramen you have, I mean your pantry, closet, and all your cupboards, and cabinets ONLY have ramen!" Kori said chastisingly eating a cup of ramen while sitting in a beanbag chair watching TV.

"I need my wallet…" Naruto walked into his room looking for his wallet 'Gama-chan'. Kori's eyes followed Naruto into his bedroom where he watched on as he looked for his wallet.

"Why does he need his wallet?"

"He lost a bet" Sakura said lowly but humourisly, looking over at Naruto as well

"To who?" Temari walked into the apartment through the still open doorway Naruto forgot to close

"To me!" Kori turned to see Temari in front of him before he was able to do anything he was met with a kiss and hug from Temari. "Kori-kun, I've missed you so much!"

"Y-yeah I did too" Kori was in complete shock that she lost all anger towards him, but that was his fan of the sand, always so loving and forgiving. They hung out for a few minutes. Naruto and Sakura were sitting together on the couch her sitting in his lap, while Kori continued to lounge in the beanbag chair, and Temari sat on the kitchen stool that was across the room from Kori, about say 3 ft. They talked and laughed and had a good time. Sakura mustered up the courage to finally ask

"If you two are together and have been together for a while now why do you two seem so distant? Like you two don't really get too close."

"First, how did you know we've been together for awhile?" Temari asked sorta surprised. The two never told them how long they've been together for, which was a year and a half to be exact.

"Eh she's one of the very observant people." Kori added non-chalant.

"I was about to say that since you're from Suna and Kori's from the Mist, the last time the Kazekage and the Mizukage met, the Mizukage went to Suna, which Kori being head of protecting the Mizukage would be obviously coming. That was 4 months ago."

"Told ya"

"Eh you're smart, but yeah to answer you're question, we got our reasons. Just because you're with someone doesn't mean you have to stick to each other like glue for every second of your life to enjoy your time with them, which is why we're such a good couple!" a light, but audible sigh was heard and came from Kori. He did this frequently when she was talking about or asking about couple stuff. It really meant straightfowardly "Here we go again, you're slipping up…" She knew exactly that too, which is why she never got mad at him when he did it. Simply the people who they hung out with together usually encouraged Temari to do what she happened to be doing now, brag about her relationship. It wasn't that Kori minded it was more that he didn't want to be there when she did it. He felt it was more of something the two should do for when they do to be with their friends alone to brag, not infront of eachother. "Anyway I got to go, bye Kori-kun!" she got up and so did he she walked to him gave him a hug and kiss good-bye as she began to walk away and say bye to everyone Kori walked over and asked.

"Which hotel you staying at?"

"Um the Holiday Inn why?" he moved inches away from her face with a smirk

"Well just if I wanna see my girl" he then tickled her and kissed her neck a little all she could do was giggle at his sudden behaviour change.

"S-stop Kori-kun, I'll give you a call later or see you tommorrow.

"Alright Temari, I'll see you later."

"Bye!"

"Bye." She closed the door behind her and headed off. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom a sec I need to floss, I don't know why, but I feel like flossing for some reason. Don't ask." He went into the bathroom. A few moments later he came out and slumped back into the beanbag chair sighed and rested his eyes. The apartment was empty. 'I guess Naruto took Sakura home'. That was exactly what happened. 'Damn, how am I going to tell him?' he debated this in his mind for several minutes. He finally decided on something. He reopened his eyes and turned his head slightly to the left to see the brand on his arm. He stared at it with soft eyes and grazed his fingers upon the self-inflicted scar. Couple minutes went by and the door opened. Naruto walked in, tossed his keys on the kitchen table and called out

"KORI?! You here!? Guess not." He mumbled the last part to himself. He walked through his dark apartment into his slightly darker room. He stoped and standed at the foot of the bed and began to take off his ninja gear. A figure slowly emerged from the shadows behind the door and creeped its way towards Naruto.

"I need to ask you some questions." The figure weakly but strongly at the same time said. As soon as Naruto heard the first part of the statement, he found himself about faced with a kunai in hand in a basic battle preporation stance. He was so stunned and puzzled at how quick his reaction was and how he could possibly move that fast, he didn't know who was standing infront of him with closed eyes, serious face, with arms at their sides. Naruto looked up and saw who it was, it was indeed his new teammate, Kori, unbenounced to him of who he really was, his brother, Kori Uzumaki. "Your family, what do you know about your family?" Naruto was confused at his question and why he would pick such a question. He lowered his kunai to his side and dropped it, his stance to a straight and still figure, and his head to the ground, eyes closed as well.

"Not much, all I know is both my parents were killed during the attack of the Nine-tailed fox." Kori's eyes awakened and were softly set on the boy infront of him.

"What would you do for a famiy?" Naruto's head shot up with the same determined and dignified look he had earlier.

"Anything!" his voice was strong and sure, like he was. This didn't catch Kori off-guard he was expecting this answer exactly.

"When if I told you what you were told was a lie?"

"What do you mean?" Naruto's face when puzzled again

"Your mother is still alive, during the attack she was on a diplomatic mission to the Mist, while you're father did die, however, they never told you about your brother."

"I have a brother?"

"Yes"

"Did he know about me?"

"Well yes, he was older than you, 2 and a half years older, and he knew about you, but he didn't know that it was you exactly.

"Why didn't he do anything?"

"You know how every Christmas and birthday, you got a present since your 6th birthday?" Naruto was shocked how he knew. "You're brother sent them to you. He finally had the ability to have enough money to get you something and be able to support himself as well." Naruto's mouth dropped, "The Christmas when you were 8 I believe you wanted a…" Kori diverted his eyes to think, he squinted his eyes trying to remember which was the birthday present and which was the Christmas gift. He returned his eyes and said, "You wanted a headband or something like a headband that you could use to pretend." Naruto became even more freaked out at how dead on he was. "Christmas morning came, you opened that one gift you got every Christmas and birthday, it was a pair of aviator goggles. You wore them around your head like the traditional headband manner, am I correct?" Naruto was in so much shock that he didn't even know how he managed to escape weakly

"H-h-how do you know this?"

"Your brother…" Kori sighed and gulped "…is me" Naruto's face went into incredible shock and confusion. His head attempted strongly at trying to process this new information quickly. He collapsed onto the bed, sitting, and stared into his lap with tears bubbling in his eyes. He was still in shock so his eyes were slightly opened not that much though. "Listen Nii-chan, I'm going to give you time to yourself for awhile to let this all sink in, here, you may need these…" Kori placed a box of tissues at his side and placed a hand on his shoulder. He said, "I love you Nii-chan, as much as a brother can." He got up and left Naruto to himself, Naruto did nothing to ecknowledge him, but Kori knew he did, he's just trying to wrap his head around everything, he knew perfectly. He left the complexe and went into the streets of Konoha and headed for the apartment of a certain copy ninja. Kori walked to the door and knocked a couple times. Kakashi opened the door with an ice pack on his back "Kakashi-san…" began Kori "I've told Naruto." Kakashi's eye went wide.

"You did what?"

"Relax, I only told him about Mom being alive, and me being his brother, I didn't say anything about Dad" Kakashi's eye returned to normal

"Ok, good, I don't think Naruto could take his father being the Yondaime Hokage yet."

"Neither do I, I will however give him slow snippets of what our parents were/are like, just to sorta prepare him. He waited years to hear about something. Also I'll give him pictures of him and Mom"

"Why are you telling me all of this and not the council?"

"You should know I can't be in the same room as those old pile of bones who call themselves wise without body bags being needed the next day."

"So, you still hate them?"

"Yes, not so much for me anymore, but morely for what they have done to my brother, well morely what they haven't done for him."

"Understandable, I'll tell them for you first thing in the morning."

"Thank you Kakashi-san, oh rest up, and lay on your stomach the rest of the night and read 'Icha Icha' books, you will be almost 100% tommorrow if you do, and one more thing DON'T unstiff your back in the morning walk just walk around it'll unstiff on it's own."

"Heh, I'll do that." Kakashi closed the door, and Kori departed back to Naruto's apartment.

While on his way he stopped dead in his tracks, 'there's the Holiday Inn, I could tell Temari about everything, yet again Naruto needs someone there. I'll talk to Temari for like 5 minutes, and then go straight to Nii-chan.' Kori entered the main lobby and got Temari's room number from the clerk and went up. He knocked on the door, which was answered by Kankuro.

"Yes?" he asked

"Is Temari here, I really need to talk to her"

"Yeah…" he turned into the hotel "TEMARI!"

"Yeah?" he voice was obviously low from being in the other room.

"SOMEONE'S HERE FOR YOU!"

"Ok…"

"She'll be right here."

"Thanks" Kori looked inside and saw the red haired Jinchurriki, Gaara, staring at him with no emotion at all in his face, but hate was clearly seen in his eyes. Kori smirked "Kid, you don't scare me." Gaara didn't do anything at all. He just continued to give him the evil eye.

"Gaara, please!" Temari said softly and pleadingly. He turned to see Temari, and looked at her the same way, he said coldly,

"Fine, I won't kill him."

"Tsk, you don't know me kid." She ran out into the hallway and said softly

"Kori-kun please don't provoke my brother."

"Hm, you never told me you have a brother."

"Two, Kankuro answered the door, and Gaara stared you down."

"Yeah, no offense, but your brother has some issues." He blushed lightly at how nice she looked with her hair down.

"I know" 'More than you think' "Why are you here Kori-kun?"

"You know how I was separated from my family?"

"Yeah, you also told me not to nag you to talk about it because it makes you sad how you can't see your brother grow up. Why are you bringing it up now?"

"Well, I found him." A switch went on in Temari's heart. She longed for her boyfriend to find his family. It may not be all, but it was someone he had wanted. He suddenly found Temari with her arms tight around his neck squeezing him. The only people who remotely gave a crap about him before this were his mother, who he hadn't seen in 6 years, the Mizukage, his two other sensei's, and herself. That was it. Only 5 people who cared whether he lived or died. 5 people who cared for the right reason or not. What she didn't know was that he actually had 8. She was never told about Jiraya, Kakashi, and Sarutobi. Even though they did care, he never saw them for numerous years. Jiraya, 6, Kakashi and Sarutobi, 12 ½. He had them and at the same time he didn't. Hell the only way _they_ saw each other was when the Kazekage came to see the Mizukage she would come, and viseversa he would come. Since they never really saw eachother, they did communicate with pigeons and other birds.

"Kori-kun that's great! How'd it go?" Kori could barely breath

"Gack! T-T-T-Temari, loosen grip! Please!" She obliged, but still held him, and he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close to him and looked in her eyes. Now it was her turn to blush. They never are too affectionate in public. All they really did was hug, quick pecks on the lips, and hold hands. Occasionally he put an arm around her as the walked or sat. It was mainly because Kori didn't show much of his emotions. He didn't lower his guard an inch, but he knew he would have to a little to prevent himself from getting hit for not paying attention to her or not listening. He mainly never showed anything is because he simply didn't feel it, although he did feel it at the same time. Example, when somebody was depressed or sad, he never felt sorry or sad because of it (except Temari of course). He never felt sadness when someone had died, hell, he didn't even tear at his father's funeral, or even when his father died in front of his eyes, calling out to him to protect Naruto. It was his dieing wish. This is what made him a natural shinobi. One thing he did feel, but could hide it well was love. One thing that was true was that he truly loved Temari, not just had funny feelings for her. He had trouble showing it, and saying it clearly without mumbling. It wasn't because he didn't want to or to not get embarressed or something, it was really because he didn't know how to without coming across as creepy. So he simply didn't do much in order not to screw himself over. She knew he cared though that was all that mattered to her. She could tell by the way he looked and stared into her eyes. The way he was doing right now. That was how he showed and told her how he felt, with that look. Filled with such love and desire to make happy and joyous. He smiled at her visible blush and told her "I don't know I left Naruto-nii-chan alone to let it all sink in."

"Wait…NARUTO-nii-chan? You mean the Naruto you were just teamed with, the Naruto who you are staying with?"

"Yes."

"That's even better!" her voice was even happier and she tightened her grip again, but not so much as she would to not strangle him this time. He found her burying her head into his shoulder.

"Temari, I have to go and check on him, I'll see you tommorrow ok?" Kori sounded a little disapointed that he had to cut their visit short.

"Bye Honey, I love you." She said this so sweetly and kindly it made him blush lightly again. She loved those small blushes; it made him look so damn cute (her words not mine). She kissed him and he kissed right back.

"I do too, bye." He gave her one last hug and kiss before he poofed out to the lobby. He did this for one reason and one reason only, because he couldn't stand to walk away from her he had to do it quick before he couldn't even teleport himself away. He left the hotel and onto the road back to his brothers apartment. As he walked alone on that boulevard, he remembered in his heart how he had done this _many _times before. His shadow his only acompanyment. Sometimes he thought of Temari, divided on the opinion of breaking for it to see her. He quickly dismissed the idea to prevent her from getting in trouble. Sometimes, he thought of how strange it was how whenever you try to force something, regardless of what it is and what the situation is, it always resists, but just give up, and it eventually worked itself out. Most of the time however, he thought of his dreams being crushed and broken in front of him, his failure, his inability to save someone, especially someone he cared for, even more especially Temari, his mother, or Jiraiya. He did this since a year or two into the Mist, 4 years old. He also did this every night, at a time when all, but few were fast asleep. His sensei took notice and eventually learned of what his thoughts consisded of. Thus they eventually dubbed it 'Kori's walk on the Boulevard of Broken Dreams.' As he walked, he could feel those broken dreams behind him, mending themselves anew. The Boulevard of Broken Dreams repaving itself to be just the Boulevard of Dreams. He chuckled and remembered 'When you force something, it resists. Give up however, and it fixes itself _for _you.' He ran this through his mind again as he put his hand on the doorknob. He took one deep breath before opening it. He heard his brother mumbling in his sleep and walked into the still open door. He walked up and placed the comferter that had fallen down back on Naruto. As he turned and started to leave the sleeping Hokage-to-be the rest he needed, he heard something that he had never heard before, only in his dreams. That something caused him to freeze in shock. 'How!? I-I'm surprised?' he had never been surprised by anything since the day he graduated, becoming a genin, except maybe Temari agreeing to their first date, but that didn't count. He turned around slowly to see Naruto still sleeping soundly. Kori smiled and walked into the living room, layed on the couch, noticed it was 1:32 A.M., and fell asleep. The words that stunned and filled Kori with a warm happiness was a soft "Oni-san."


	4. Struggles

Brothers

Chapter 3

Struggles

Kori woke up to hear the birds chirping. He heard Naruto still sleeping as he groggily rubbed the sleep out of his right eye with the palm of his hand. He walked to the bay window that had ramen cups all over the bench like platform. He placed his handson the edge of it and leaned in towards the window thinking about his first day back to the village of his birth. 'A lot of findings on my first day back. Let alone my first hour. Who would've thought my brother running into me my first five minutes back into the village? It's surprising how I remember so much resemblence to the home I remember, even though I was so small. Well it _was_ Jiraiya-sama that was the first to say that I had a good memory. It's like he always said to me, "You have always had special gifts, one's that are special. One's that don't come from family. One's almost everyone has to train themselves to possess, or can not possess at all. Ever since you were small with your father still alive, you always had that memory of yours, you remember everything almost perfectly, or perfect exactly. Now you use it as a reason to get up in the morning, to find your brother. Also you had that ability to just freak people out, make them insecure, or give them a false sense of security. You even got Kakashi once, and that's a feat all in itself! Now you combine the memory and the psychological control into something amazing. You can destroy someone with words instead of a blade, if you feel like it. Last, the element control." He never said anything after that. He never did. I always understood perfectly clear. The thing that only a handful have been blessed with, or possibly cursed with. The first since the 1200's to possess such a power. Only people who have seen me use it believe in it. To believe it is fact not fiction. To believe it is a definate more than myth. *Sigh* anyway "training" today, what time is it? HOLY SHIT 10:57! Training is in 13 minutes!' he quickly grabbed clean clothes and ran into the bathroom. He took a shower and got dressed. He took a quick swig of mouthwash and ran into Naruto's room. "Nii-chan! Get up! We got 10 minutes til training!" he sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Don't worry, we got 10 minutes…" He yawned and was hit with a sudden realization. "10 MINUTES!" he jumped out of bed and started getting out his clothes to change in, while Kori ran out and collected his gear. He attached his katana unorthodoxly to his back. Instead of hilt over shoulder like the normal way is, he had it hilt under shoulder, for when he would take it off, he would hold it in stabbing position (think of the way most people will hold a knife). He kept it at his left side for his left hand to grab and handle it. Naruto opened his door "Finished! Let's go, we got 5 minutes!"

"Nii-chan, mouthwash first!" Naruto nodded, ran into the bathroom, took a swig, spat and ran back out.

"4 minutes!"

"Later Nii-chan!" Kori waved

"Oh no you don't!" Naruto lept for Kori but was too slow. Kori poofed his way to the bridge right before Naruto got there and as a result, passed through the smoke and slamed into his front door, rendering him increadibly dizzy unable to stand straight. He tried to walk a couple times, but kept knocking stuff over, or tripping over things. All Naruto could say other than "Fuck! My head hurts, dammit!" or "look at the pretty colors!" or even the rare "now I know what drugs are like." Was the most often "damn him!" Naruto finally came to and ran out the door to the bridge. His whole charade lasted 3 minutes giving him 1 left!

*3 Minutes Earlier*

Sakura and Sasuke were at the bridge waiting. "Where's Kori and Naruto-kun?" Sakura (obviously) asked, no one really in particular was it really designated to.

"Pfft, like I care where those losers are."

"That's funny, because if I'm a loser and kicked your ass without even getting a scratch, what does that make you?" Sakura and Sasuke turned around to see Kori standing on a tree limb. He jumped down to them. "Heh, nice bandages," said Kori pointing to his bandaged up hand. "You're _so_ hardcore!" he said kinda nasily in a mocking sense sarcastically.

"Pfft, I held back!" retorted Sasuke.

"Oh really? Then I guess I couldn't _possibly_ hurt you!" Kori said lightly poking Sasuke's hand, which was in fact thickly wrapped in bandages.

"OW!" Sasuke yelped, pulling his hand back.

"Guess not…" Kori said low, pretending to sound disappointed. "Let's try one more time!" he said beaming.

"NO!" Sasuke quickly yelled with a slight cowar unconsiously.

"My point exactly…" Kori half-mumbled, half-said. The three young ninja's heads turned to an orange dot running and yelling loudly at/to them, they all knew right away who it was, Naruto. He finally made it to them; he put his hands on his knee's and bent over, panting to catch his breath. "Hm…" Kori looked up at the sun. "Nii-chan, you're late." He casually said.

"You ditched me! And caused me to almost knock myself out!" Naruto yelled, pointing at Kori.

"Hey, it's not my fault you were stupid enough to jump straight into your door!" Sakura and Sasuke burst out laughing. "Why you laughing bandage boy?" Sasuke instantly shut up, Sakura laughed harder, now not just at her boyfriend's stupid moment, but Sasuke's embarrassment too, and Naruto began to laugh at Sasuke.

"I'm sorry, but I have to ask, did you call Naruto-kun 'Nii-chan'?" asked Sakura, looking confused. Kori opened his mouth to speak, but was instantly cut off before he even began by Kakashi.

"Hey guys!"

"You're late!" yelled Sakura and Naruto.

"Legitamate excuse!" instantly replied Kakashi.

"What is it this time?" Sakura asked skeptically.

"I had to see the elders for a special report…they held me up, I can't tell you what we discussed though." Kakashi looked at Kori, who nodded back. "Sasuke, what happened to your hand?" asked Kakashi, pointing.

"The idiot challenged me after your departure. Tried throwing a punch, but I caught it and squeezed (no pun intended) simple as that." Kori explained.

"Ugh, Sasuke you're strong for a genin, but no where the strength he has, not even close."

"Tsk." was Sasuke's only response. Kakashi sighed.

"Ugh, Kori, fix him"

"Fine" Kori did the basic one-handed handseal. The tips of his two pointed fingers began to glow green. He placed his glowing fingers on Sasuke's hand and it healed perfectly, instantly.

"…Wow…" Sakura and Naruto muttered in awe.

"Anyway, let's get to the training ground." Kakashi instructed and him and Kori poofed their way there, while the others walked. They arrived to see Kori and Kakashi talking serious matters. They went and hid qickly to do some spying. Kori placed a hand on Kakashi's mouth (or where it would be -_-) as soon as they went to hide.

"Sorry kids, better luck next time." Naruto jumped out

"How'd you know we were there? We didn't even make a sound! And you also have your back to us!"

"You forget I trained under Zabuza…you see, sound is made up of waves, which vibrates the air."

"And the ear picks up the vibrations, sends them to the brain which decodes and creates the actual thing that specific sound is."

"Good! Bonus cookie for Sakura!" Kori exclaimed

"Get back to what you were saying!" demanded Naruto

"Be patient, anyway, even I you make a little noise, which the ear can't pick up, that doesn't mean that there's no vibration."

"Hmm…so you learned to sense the vibrations through the earth or through the air?" asked Kakashi curiously.

"Both, even water Kakashi-san."

"WHAT!? Impossible!"

"Not for me Kakashi-san."

"But, in order to do such a thing, you need to have the chakra based element, and you don't have all 3."

"You're right, I don't have 3 chakra element bases…I have all 4."

"That's impossible! Everyone only has one."

"…Almost…everyone."

"I don't believe you! You may be strong, but there's no way you can be telling the truth!"

"I promise you Kakashi-san, on my _father's _grave telling the complete truth."

"But how?" Kori took a deep sigh.

"Since these are my new comrads I suppose I should tell you, all of you."

"I have a feeling this will end awkwardly…" admitted Sasuke

"Ha, I do too Sasuke, I do too. Anyway I shall begin with a question, who here has heard of the 'Element Master'?"

"I did," spoke up Sakura, "it is said that they have all 4 element based chakras in their body. The user can combine 2 or more chakras to make new one's such as water and wind to make ice and so on. They supposedly get this power through a genetic mutation in their chakra base gene that is like a one in 10 million chance of getting."

"Hmm, that's all correct. The last one described to have this power was a samurai 800 years ago in the 1200's." Kori added

"Well then why aren't there more to pass on the trait?" asked Sasuke

"Easy, the one's in the past have never had children, the myth is is that they all swore to not have children to keep only some that were gifted and granted by god to have and not their father. And being the first in modern times I'll show you the myth is true."

"Prove it…" suspiciously said Sasuke.

"I plan to, by showing you a jutsu I created." Kori performed sevral handseals fairly quickly. He said softly yet loud enough to be heard "Elemental Style: Manipulation Jutsu." He raised his arm halfway and threw nothing but air at a tree. A pillar of rock and earth flang from the ground and towards that tree struck it and sent the tree from the top of the trunk up flying. There was a line of earth from where it came to the trunk where it layed on it. "That was earth and now water." Kori whipped his arm around choreographically and the water from the pond/lake picked up and followed with his movements. He held the water still by by stiffening all parts of his hands, fingers with a slight curve in his fingers. Both were flat and straight out, as were his arms. He flicked his fingers and the water dropped. "You convinced, or do you need to see wind too?"

"No I'm good," said Naruto

"Me too, even I have to admit that was awesome!" said Sasuke

"Now you see why the mist valued me so much, well, one of the reasons."

"Well, I was going to say that we were going to get ready for your chunin exams, but it is obvious Kori here has the experience." Said Kakashi

"Experience? If you call triple S-class missions by myself experience than I have more experience in my little finger than the 3 of you do in your entire bodies!" Kori said a little sinisterly. All of them were surprised beyond belief including Sasuke and Kakahsi. Kori gave a gaze to everyone, including Naruto, a gaze that was worthy of belonging to a cold-blooded, heartless killer. What they didn't know however, Kori's shinobi profile was exactly that, a cold blooded, heartless killer, if that was even close to what one could call his profile. They were all petrified of his stare, yet for completely different reasons. Sakura thought he would kill her. Sasuke thought back to that same stare Itachi gave him all those years ago. Kakashi questioned whether he would be able to keep Kori under control if the need shall be. However, Naruto's were different. Instead of worrying about himself like the others, Naruto was scared because of the difference his brother resembled. Before, he was like normal teenagers, a little reserved, yet again aren't all teenagers reserved? Now out of seemingly nowhere, he was a new entity. This was pretty much exactly true. Ever since he witnessed his father preparing Naruto for the sealing, the 2-month-old infant choosen by the council to be the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, Kori swore to be like his father. To be willing to sacrifice anything, including your own humanity, or your reason to live, the greatest thing in your life to follow your orders, without showing or feeling guilt, no remourse or compasion. Why? Because this was the way of the shinobi in Kori's mind. In order to not go insane though, Kori 'split' his personality. What he did was act and think strictly like a shinobi with one personalitly, no matter the mission or spar or anything ninja related. The other personalitly was the one they all saw, completely normal, with some shinobi like qualities that never went away. It was all part of the job. He was a cautious person, ever since he was a child, and brought confusion in his parents, but his mother kept telling his father it was an Uzumaki trait. Even though he bought it, she was still curious herself as to why he was this cautious and this early in his life. He was always the most serious on missions even more than his infamous sensei. But when he met Temari, he retought his views and changed them a little. He did this even though he performed damage that was irreversable…deaths. This was when he really started to feel the guilt or a certain incedint, which will be revealed later. Kori continued his gaze for a few more minutes before cracking up and laughing hysterically. Their shroud of fear lifted and all took a sigh of relief. "Naruto"

"Yes?"

"Come with me?"

"That's what she said." Happily said Kakashi, causing Naruto, Sasuke and himself to laugh Kori to slap himself in the forehead and Sakura to try and contain her fury. Naruto started to follow his brother into a deeper section of the woods. Sakura attempted to follow, but Kakashi stopped her.

"Let me go!"

"No, this is a training for Naruto only."

"Why only Naruto?"

"He will tell you later, now lets get to training shall we?"

Temari was with Gaara and Kankuro in their hotel room being briefed by Baki on their mission to invade Konoha "wait, why are we attacking Konoha if they are a friendly nation?" asked Temari.

"Because of how weak they made us, they will attack us if we don't make this invasion." Answered Baki

"Why an't we just use diplomatic negotiations?"

"Because diplomatic negotiations are boring, no one dies." Answered Gaara.

"But that's my point Gaara."

"There's one problem" continued Baki, everyone gave their attention to him. "The Mist, they are warning us to not take part in this invasion, they say if we do, all of us including Gaara, will die…except for…"

"Except for who?" asked Temari

"You."

"M-me? Why me?"

"Because the Mizukage said the Mist's most prized possession now resides here…the prodige of the Uzumaki clan. I personally don't think he can possibly defeat Gaara, but why they said only you would survive his 'onslaught' I don't know.

'Kori-kun' "why must we attack the village?"

"Orochimaru."

"So Oni-san, how am I doing?"

"You're doing good for your first time training in the Uzumaki Taijutsu."

"I never imagined the Uzumaki Taijutsu to be so difficult to perform."

"Well, that's why Uzumaki have extraordinary stamina and endurance."

"That's so cool!"

"You almost got the basics down, we'll take a late lunch break and finish up after."

"Why not now? I'm feeling fine!"

"That's because you don't know it but your actually way past your limit, you've almost every bit of your chakra."

"Really? I feel fine!"

"I assure you that any normal person would have passed out due to exaustion a while ago."

"I'll take your word for it if we can go to Ichiraku!"

"You're kidding? Ichiraku is still in buisness!?"

"Yeah!"

"We're going!" they came out of the forest to where the rest of team 7 was training.

"Yo! Kakashi-san! Are you almost done with your training session?" asked Kori

"Yeah, we were waiting for you to come back for us all to go to lunch together I'm guessing Naruto wants to go to Ichiraku's?"

"I kinda promised we would go…"

"No problem, we haven't gone there for awhile."

"Let's go!" yelled an anxious Naruto, which was followed by a giggling Sakura.

"Calm down Naruto-kun!" she said clutching his arm and he followed the instruction. On their way there, the 3 young genin were in front of the two experienced ninja who were talking.

"So what did you train him?"

"The Uzumaki Taijutsu, that's it. I didn't tell him about his more powerful trait yet. He's not to learn about it until he meets Mom. You should know why…" he pointed to his brand.

"I understand."

"How's Sakura's training going?" Kakashi sighed

"Not good, she's pretty distracted lately, more so than usual."

"Why? Do you think Naruto has something to do with it?"

"Maybe"

"Want me to try and fix her mind?"

"How?" asked Kakashi suspiciously.

"Don't worry I wont use 'it'."

"Alright we'll see what you can do."

"So everyone knows what they're doing?" asked Baki

"Yes!" they all respond

"Alright dismissed. Temari you have the day off. Gaara, Kankuro, you need to do some spying."

"Alright!" they head out and Temari just walks along not really anywhere important. Off in the distance she sees Team 7 at Ichiraku's ramen shop. One image goes off in her head and she smiles at it sweetly. She walked up and whispered in Kori's ear "hey handsome, miss me?" Kori smiled and opened his mouth to say something but was caught off by Kakashi saying

"Kori, who's this?"

"I'm Temari, daughter of the Kazekage and you are?"

"Kakashi Hatake."

"You're Kakashi! The Copy Nin?"

"Correct."

"You're reputation has preceded you."

"Thank you! Now how do you know Kori?"

"He's my boyfriend!" Sasuke was caught off guard and spat out his mouthful of ramen in surprise.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?!?!?" He shouted

"Um?" a confused sounding Temari sounded with her arms crossed.

"I just didn't think any girl would like him."

"Why would that be Sasuke? Cause I'm so much better than you?" Kori asked sounding cocky like Naruto (wow they are definatly related -_-…I just dissed myself didn't I?

Sasuke (shouting from background): yupp!---Me: SHUT UP OR I'LL KILL OFF YOUR CLAN!---Sasuke: Itachi already did that…---Me: Well I'll kill Itachi fucking up your revenge---Sasuke:…---Me: exactly)

"No because you have like no emotion, or looks." Kori did the anime wideeye while Temari was steaming.

'How dare he say I have no taste!'

"If you only knew..." said Kori mumbling

"Knew what?" asked Sasuke

"Nothing."

"Um? Kori-kun?" asked Temari softly and shyly

"Yea?"

"There's something I need to tell you…"

"And that is?"

"I-I-I'm pregnant." Kori choaked on his ramen (literally) and Kakashi was performing the Himlich while Sasuke was holding back laughter.

"WHAT?!? WE DIDN'T EVEN-uhhhh 'you know' yet…" Sasuke couldn't even hold it and burst out in laughter.

"Relax, I love messing with you!" she said smirking.

"You really are an evil woman, you know that right?"

"Yeah, and I love it! And I also know that you love me for it" she crossed her arms in victory

"Well care to join us?" asked Kakashi

"Sure" she sat next to Kori and the 6 of them had a conversation about muffins. Why muffins? I don't know. "I don't have anything to do, mind if I train with you?"

"Sure the more the merrier!" beamed Kakashi. They go to Team 7's training grounds.

"Naruto, we'll continue your training tommorrow, I want to see how well you can do in general."

"Alright! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" 10 Naruto's and all attacked

"Hmm, solid clones, and quite a few too impressive..." The clones convirged and Kori swung his katana in a whirlwind like fashion as they were in striking distance. All of the clones disapated and Naruto fell with a cut on his forearm. "But not that impressive." He threw the katana into the tree behind Kakashi at blinding speed and it stuck right at Kakashi's face, cutting the mask, but not his face itself making Kakashi's eyes wide in panic for a moment and sigh in relief. "You use your clones foolishly. You use them for straight taijutsu and with me knowing too. Don't use them that openly, you should use them for genjutsu and taijutsu together, maybe even some ninjutsu. Trick me, sneak up on me, use a diversion. It is much too easy to counter when you use them for a frontal assault." Kori was suddenly grabbed from behind, but was unmoved.

"Like this?"

"Sorta…" Kori disapeared just as Naruto was about to strike a punch

"Where did he go?"

"You are too predictable." Casually said Kori, who was above them on a tree branch, "I mean, doing what I suggest and exactly as I suggest it no less!" he appeared behind the clone, stabbed it in the back with a kunai and it disappeared. Kori put away his kunai and Naruto slid back

"Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" 1,000 Naruto's appeared and converged on Kori

"Once again, impressive but not that impressive. Also you are too predictable again, doing the same thing after it already failed."

"Yeah, but this time you don't have your katana, and to defeat all of us you have to get in an unextended reach, giving me the chance to take you out too!"

"Good reasoning, but it won't work on me, regardless of you telling me your plan." Kori performed some handseals. "Wind Style: Force Release!" Hurricane force winds erupted from Kori in all directions. It flew all the clones back and destroyed them all. Naruto flew into a tree knocking the wind out of him. "Come on Naruto, show me something new, not the same old jutsu over and over again."

"Fine…" he said struggling to get up "but you asked for it!" he put his hands together "Sexy Jutsu!" he transformed and Sakura slapped her forehead, Sasuke and Kakashi went wide eyed idoling the figure, where as Temari went wide eyed in disbelief. Kori stood emotionless

"Are you serious? Do you think this is a joke?" he got angry now. "I can't believe I am related to you!" Naruto transformed back with tears and anger in his eyes.

"Related?" asked Sakura

"Yes he's my little brother, look! As a shinobi you need to be serious with what you do, if you think this is a game, quit, or you will be killed!" Naruto started being engulfed in red chakra and anger. 'The Kyuubi' thought Kori. He walked up to Naruto, who was being granted with power. Kori was unphased by the snarls the came from his brother. "Stop!" Kori commanded punching Naruto in the abdomen instantly stopping the Kyuubi's chakra for some reason (I will reveal why later.) Naruto passed out in Kori's arms who caught him.

"What was that?" Sakura and Sasuke asked hoping for an actual answer, but was only answered with Kori saying in a soft voice.

"A gift…and a curse."


	5. The Test

Brothers

Chapter 4

The Test

-------------

"I'll take Nii-chan home and watch him, you two continue your training."

"Alright!" they agreed

"Kori-kun, I'm coming with you." Temari jumped up and walked to him who was throwing Naruto over his shoulder.

"Alright come on." They walked back to the apartment in relative silence. Kori laid Naruto onto his bed. Kori walked back into the living room and Temari sat in his lap.

"I know you don't mean what you said." She said softly

"About what?" he asked cluelessly.

"Not believing you're related to him. Kori-kun, that was a little harsh don't you think?"

"You saw him!" Kori pressed, "If he continues acting like a fool he'll get killed."

"Kori-kun, remember he doesn't have the training and discipline you had." Kori sighed

"I know. I was just hoping he had at least a somewhat serious attitude when fighting. Looks like I have to train him more than just the Family taijutsu."

"Kori-kun, what was that red chakra? And I know you know!" Kori looked her in the eyes to see her staring him down and he knew he better tell her or she'll kill him. He sighed and admitted the truth

"Naruto is the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi" her stare became a look of fear.

"W-what?" She was amazed how much they had in common. She forgot that they were. He closed his eyes. "I knew you would be afraid."

"you don't understand Kori-kun…"

"hm?"

"My little brother Gaara is also a jinchuuriki."

"So you fear him because of it?"

"He acts on the demons wishes. He kills innocent people merle out of boredom!"

"Let me guess, he wasn't always like this."

"No, when he was young, everyone feared him and he just turned."

"his judgement is clouded. Which biju?"

"Shukaku" Temari admitted

"and the gourd is filled with sand?"

"Yeah."

"Well like I said, I'm not afraid of him."

"I don't want to, but I am."

"It'll take effort to not be afraid."

"I'll try…"

"At least you're serious about this."

"You know I always am."

"Well most of the time…" she laughed and kissed

him. He kissed back and licked her bottom lip and she granted him access.

"Oni-san?" they quickly broke the kiss and saw Naruto standing in his doorway "I'm sorry for not being serious. I thought about what you said and you're right. I'm a ninja it's time I act like one. I mean I'm going to be Hokage right?"

"Nii-chan listen, when you are to be a ninja act like one. But that doesn't mean that you have to give up fun all together."

"So when I have free time I can act like myself?"

"Exactly. And Naruto, we'll get as much of your

Family taijutsu done this week before the chuunin exams. I also want to teach you some more ninjutsu and wiser Shadow cloning. You have a gift, you just need to know how to use it."

"alright! Sounds like a plan!"

"I need to tell Kakashi-san you're alright, and get

back Kouyou." Temari got up and he left. Naruto asked Temari what Kori was like, she talked. She said he was very reserved, strong and caring as he is now. Kori came back with Sakura and Kakashi.

"Naruto, we need to talk," Kakashi started "you must decide whether Sakura should know about the red chakra, she won't stop asking me!" Naruto looked at Kakashi, a little shocked that he knew. He sighed and muttered.

"Not now Sakura-chan, I don't think it's time to explain that yet."

"Well will you when you think it is?" she asked concerned

"In a heart beat!" He said coincidentally in a heartbeat (no pun intended)

"So Sakura, are you going to stop asking?"

"Yes Sensei!"

"Good, well training is over for today."

"Speaking of training," Brought up Kori "I'm going to be training Naruto for the rest of the week."

"I understand. To prepare him?"

"Exactly!" all the others thought the same thing, to prepare him for the chuunin exams, but they were wrong. He was needed to be prepared for something else…for the fate of the Family. "eh, Kakashi-san, I'm going to need three masked shirts like yours. Two black and one green."

"Sure, but why do you need masked shirts like mine?" asked Kakashi curiously.

"You'll see." Kori's face grew a devilish smirk

"I think I see where this is going," said Kakashi sighing.

The week went by uneventful. Kori continued to train Naruto, but only just began introducing advanced Uzumaki taijutsu. The day before, Temari spent the night with the two Uzumaki brothers. Kori woke up with Temari on top of him clinging his body. He smiled gently, got her off of him and changed to get ready for the exam. He came out of the bathroom in the usual black tank, but had black sweatpants instead of dark blue. He also had the orange wrist/forearm and ankle/shin guards his sensei Zabuza gave him for missions like this. Last but not least he covered his face exactly like Zabuza did. The white bandage wraps, around the bottom of his face and neck and his right ear. He tied his headband in his normal Zabuza-like fashion. He clipped Kouyou in the unorthodox way he normally did and proceeded to wake Naruto and Temari. "Temari," he said softly "it's time." She awoke fluttering her eyes at her love with a gasp of freight at first thiking it was Zabuza (she met him once before he became a missing nin) but soon realized right after it was Kori and gave a warm smile and giggle.

"Morning," she said sweetly

"Morning, but you need to go to your hotel room with your team. The chuunin exam begins today remember?"

"okay." She pouted. She got up gave him a hug and right before she left she said "I'll see you there and remember don't hold back because I won't!"

"I know" he said laughing lightly. She left towards her destination. He woke Naruto and Naruto basically jumped out of his skin, but Kori was able to calm him down quick enough. Naruto changed and came out with a black masked shirt and green camouflage pants. "Good! You look like you're ready to be an ANBU." Complimented Kori. There was a knock at the door and Kori answered. It was the rest of Team 7. Sakura and Kakashi were in their normal clothing while Sasuke was in his black Uchiha outfit with the other black masked shirt underneath. "So Sakura is the only one who needs to change?" Kori pointed out the obvious.

"Yeah, I'll change now." She said as she took the green masked shirt Kakashi gave her into the bathroom with another outfit she brought with her. A couple minutes of silence wiating for Sakura ended as she exited the bathroom in a dark green version of her normal outfit (with the mask obviously and yes it was dark green not normal green.). If Naruto didn't have the mask you would see his mouth hand open

"Nice Sakura-chan!"

"oh Nii-chan, Sakura, one thing don't do anything couple related or tell anyone you are. It may give you a reason to fight harder for them, which is a postive, but if the enemy knows, they can go after one of you as a trap to get the other one and kill or injure them to the point where they can't fight further. That's a downside IF they know."

"Got it!" the two said in unison. "Why do we need to mask ourselves and wear dark clothes?" asked Sasuke

"Because, of what I learned from Mizukage-sama about the chuunin exams. Kakashi-san isn't allowed to tell you, but I can because we are a squad and I gathered the information. First part is a written test; the true point is to cheat and not get caught, to test our stealth and information gathering. Sasuke when you use Sharingan, be careful that the other person is sure they know what they're doing. Also we need to pass the information to each other, which is more difficult, so leave that to me. If we get through that test and this is where your question will be answered Sasuke, is the survival test. To make sure no one can copy our identity we need to hide it. When we are there we will need to be camouflaged so we don't get ambushed or compromised. Bright colors will give us away." There was a silence for a few moments. Kori spoke up again. "I don't want any confusion or commotion, so I'm saying right now, does anyone have a problem with me in command for the exam?" all 3 shook their heads. "Sasuke, you're second-in-command, take charge if I am not in a state to do so or if somehow we are separated for whatever reason. We'll talk more as the test progress' about our strategies."

"Got it!" they said understanding.

Kakashi spoke up in a cheerful manner. "I'm proud of you for how much you all matured! Not only in understanding why Kori can and should lead you, but by following his orders quickly and without question. This shows me you trust him and it's remarkable you all trust him this much so quickly given that you only known him for a week!" if the masks weren't there, you would have seen the warm smiles on all their faces, even Kori and Sasuke. The genin of Team 7 departed from their sensei to the designated spot for their test, the acadamy. While pushing through the crowd, they could hear the commotion up front. They made it to the front and tried to go into the doors but were stopped by 2 gaurds.

"What do you think you're doing?" the 1st guard demanded snubbily.

"That is none of your buisness." Replied Kori just as rude.

"Just who do you think you are?"

"Your worst nightmare." Stated Kori coldly and emotionless. The 2 guards laughed while Kori looked them in the eye and kept his composure. It was a mistake the two were standing close, because Kori appeared behind them katana drawn across both their throats. "You were saying?" he casually asked them while not only did their faces show their fear, but also their bodies and jaws were trembling.

"Now…do I have to slit your throats in order to get past? Or will you be smart and let us through?" They didn't say anything "I take it you're smarter than your average dumb-ass." He placed Kouyou back on his back. Team 7 entered the building. Upon entering Kori was stopped by someone.

"Hey, who do you think you are?" someone demanded a second time. It came from a dirty blonde Sand nin. A little taller than Kori, with a tan jacket half zipped showing his chest with matching khaki pants which were incredibly baggy on him. He had a cocky smirk on his face.

"Your executioner if you don't leave us alone!" came the cold but calm voice from Kori.

"Tsh, you think you could beat me? I'll show you!" came the man as he prepared to kick Kori. Kori stood there to wait for the kick to come and counter attack, but it never came. Standing behind the Sand shinobi was another grabbing his leg.

"Trisk, stop!" came the calm yet stern husky voice. The other wore a white T-shirt under a black zip up jacket that wasn't zipped, dark blue pants and black sandles. He had black hair with a red stripe going down on the right off center part of his head with a crew cut haircut. He had onyx eyes like Sasuke's but smaller.

"This guy thinks he can kick my ass. I need to beat some sense into him!"

"Trisk…" started the black with red hair guy. "Shut the fuck up and lets go!" the guy named Trisk scrunched his face in anger.

"Fine!" he spat. As the two walked away Kori shouted a question for the new one. "Wait! You, with the black and red hair, what's your name?" the two turned around and calmly answered "Jitsun, Jitsun Zakua. I'm curious to know about you myself." Kori squinted his eyes and answered with great dignity

"my name is Kori Uzumaki!"

"An Uzumaki? Interesting! I didn't notice your brand before, I look forward to our next confrontation." Jitsun said eagerly.

"I bet you do." Jitsun smirked and walked away.

"Seems we have an interesting exam." Muttered Sasuke.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"That guy Trisk, I think he's part Uchiha."

"What makes you think that?"

"The tattoo on his ankle. It's the Uchiha clan's fan symbol." Kori answered.

"So you noticed it too huh?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, well, we have more important things to focus like attending."

"Right!" Naruto shouted. They walked away toward the first room. Upon entering, Kori was tackled from behind arms being wrapped around his neck.

"Hey Kori-kun! What's up?" she said cheerfully

"Jesus Temari! Nothing." Kori startled out.

"Funny, ANBU can't sneak up on you, yet I can!" she bragged

"That's because I am an idiot and don't expect you to sneak up on me."

"Well, you should." She advised

"I know that's the problem…"

"Hey Temari-chan, what's up?" came in Trisk trying to be suave. Temari sighed and said like she was being annoyed to death

"Nothing Trisk."

"Like what ya see huh?" he rhetorically asked not getting that she was completely uninterested in him. Kori's anger began to well inside, but he let it go. "Wanna go into the corner and get 'aquatinted'?"

'GOD DAMN! HE BETTER RUN RIGHT NOW!' Kori screamed in his head trying not to cause a public scene and let Temari handle it herself. He knew she always did and she signaled him for if she needed or just wanted him.

"Trisk, I have a boyfriend."

"Oh yeah? Who?"

"That would be me." Entered Kori. "Now why don't you be a good little boy and leave Temari the hell alone."

"Pfft, what boyfriend are you? Not only are you weak, but you don't even show her you like her by adding 'chan'." Scrutinized Trisk.

"Ok, are you going to make this so easy? First of all that actually makes me the more thoughtful one because she prefers just her name. Second, you don't need to add an honorific just to show you care for someone dumb-ass."

"Tsh, whatever!" Trisk's voice wandered off into white noise in Kori's mind just dozed off ignoring Trisk's little rant. A couple minutes later he could hear Trisk state "Got it?!" Kori put on a confused look and said smugly

"I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"Whatever! Ow!" Trisk was being dragged by the ear away by a longhaired brunette.

"Sorry Temari, I think he forgot his medicine today…"

"No problem Thera."

"Medicine? You mean anti-stupid medicine?" Kori asked sarcastically. The girl known as Thera laughed at the joke and walked off.

"Who's that?" asked Kori.

"That's Thera she's on a team with Trisk and-"

"Jitsun?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Had a little confrontation with him." Temari went to say something, but a sound nin took a swing at a fellow leaf shinobi. He dodged the attack, but collapsed to the floor and vomitted. Ibiki entered the room

"Time to start the exam!" He explained everything and got everyone in their seats. Kori wound up sitting next to Temari (go figure). "Begin!"

'alright then, lets put this Naiyagan to good use.' Kori closed his eyes 'Naiyagan!' He reopened his eyes to reveal sharp green eyes with black diamond shapes on their sides at the side of his iris with a silver cloud like ring passing through them (think of the black ring that holds the tomoe of the Sharingan). He scanned the room and found something interesting. 'Hmm? A Hyuuga? I guess I'll borrow that Byakugan for a moment. Byakugan!' The veins around his eyes bulged. As he was writing he noticed Trisk behind him with the Sharingan. Kori decided to give Trisk a note. Trisk copyed the note and when he went to read it he was pissed off big time! The note read

_'I know your secret. Just to let you know other than your terrible shinobi skills, Temari is with me so leave her alone! Peace out dumb-ass!'_

Kori dispersed the Byakugan and snickered when he heard Trisk slam his head against the desk. 'All right, got the answers, now I need to make sure that everyone else gets the info. Let's see. OH! A Yamanaka, this'll be easier than I thought!' Kori put his hands toward his little brother. 'Mind Transfer Jutsu!' he was now in Naruto's body. 'Alright, lets get started.' When he finished he left Naruto a little note.

_'Baka Nii-chan, looks like I'll have to teach you how to spy too. Love, Oni-san.'_

Kori released the jutsu, returned to his body and thought of how to get to Sasuke and Sakura. 'I don't want to use the same thing more than once someone might catch on. Got to think!' Kori slowed down his mind to think of something quicker. 'This is why I'm a soldier not a R.E.C.O.N. man even though I'm good at it. I know I was known as the 'Interrogator of Kiri' and the 'Torturer of the Bloody Mist' but my interogation techniques aren't something exactly to show in this setting. Damn!' Kori came up with an idea. "Hmm, what about Mom's technique? It might work! Although, I don't exactly like the idea of using it now, especially since it might fail! It might get us compromised even if it works. I'll have to use it at the EXACT perfect time. Sorry Guys, if we get caught, it's my fault, but-Ah ha!' Kori got a new idea. 'That's it! Don't worry Guys, I got a new plan, I don't have to risk anything!' After dispersing the Naiyagan, Kori stood up "May I use the bathroom?" Ibiki sighed and said

"Fine, cuff him! And watch him too!"

"Yes sir!" another chuunin cuffed Kori and escorted him to the bathroom. When they entered Kori asked him

"Do you know who I am?"

"No, you have your face covered how would I know?"

"Seems you don't know your Bingo Book to well. Maybe it's cause I'm with you now and I no longer have my old village's symbol on my headband, but you should know me as the 'Torturer of the Bloody Mist'!" The chuunin's eyes widened in fear.

"No, please! Spare me!" the chuunin begged.

"I know you don't know my technique, and the sad part is you won't even when I'm finished with you!"

"No!" Kori closed his eyes

"Kashaku Naiyagan…Sora!" he opened his eyes and the Naiyagan was activated. There was a sudden change. The black diamonds were now blue and they were in a standing up position instead of on their sides. Kori put his hand over the chuunin's mouth just before he screamed and passed out. 'Lets see the time…3:20, perfect, 10 minutes left. Shadow clone jutsu." One shadow clone appeared "Transform!" Kori transformed into the chuunin that was now passed out. Kori took out some paper and wrote something on it. He rolled it up and it was now real small. He tucked it on into the wrist cuffs and broke his bindings. He walked back out with the clone in his place. They entered the room and Kori undid the shackles on his clone and they went their separate ways.

"5 minutes left!" announced Ibiki

'Time to roll!' Kori stood up from the chair in the corner of the room he was in and walked towards Sakura. Just as he passed Sasuke, one small rolled up paper dropped from his right cuff and rolled in front of Sasuke. He stopped at Sakura and with his body in the way dropped the paper from his left cuff. "Hmm…" calmly started Kori "I thought I caught her cheating…" she gasped inaudibly.

'I didn't even cheat!' she thought

"But I guess I was wrong." Said Kori monotone as he walked away. Sakura noticed the paper and picked it up, opened and read it, as did Sasuke when Kori retook his seat. What they said shockingly embarrassed them and they mentally slapped themselves. It read

_'Yo! It's me Kori in case you don't remember I said I would pass the info along. Anyway, double-check your answers with these. Tap this paper when you're done and it'll disperse, leaving no evidence. Peace!' _

They double checked their answers and tapped the paper. It dispersed and the announcement was made. "Time's up! Anyone who doesn't feel confident, walk out now because if you fail the test, you lose the ability to EVER be promoted to chuunin." A couple teams left "For those of you who stayed, you pass!" Everyone went into commotion and left for the second part. Kori, posing as the chuunin, excused himself and went to regroup. He dispersed both jutsu when they exited the room and Team 7 went to their next destination. The Forest of Death.

* * *

**Me: ok a few things, W00T Chunin Exam Arc Part 1 starts now!!!!! and Trisk belongs to me use him if you want. Jitsun and Thera however you can't because i myself don't own them. They belong to a friend of mine and i got permission. The Naiyagan and the Kashaku Naiyagan also belong to me and message me if you want to use it and i'll think about it. and to clear things up, i just realized i never said how Kori is pronounced in Ch 1 so it's pronounced exactly like 'Cory' and no that's not my name i'm not that stupid **

**Naruto: that Naiyagan is SO COOL! is this some kind of Kekkei Genkai?**

**Me: yea**

**Naruto: does this mean i can use it?**

**Me: eventually**

**Naruto: aww, i want it now!**

**Me: SHUT UP!!!! anyway Naruto and all associated with him belong to Masashi Kishimoto, if i owned it just keep reading this story...**


	6. Forest of Death

Brothers  
Chapter 5  
Forest of Death  
-----------

The team walked to the Forest of Death and went to a secluded area to discuss the new plan. "Alright this is going to be the more difficult part of the test," Kori started "the survival test, I don't know much about it though."

"Well, what do you know?" Sasuke asked.

"All I know is we're going to be here for up to 5 days. There will be combat so I want to come up with a plan."

"Kay, shoot!" Naruto said.

"Well, while we're in there I want to confront Temari's team, we'll do some spying to see how her teammates fight. I'll ambush them and I want you three to watch them, observe what happens."

"Deal!" the others agreed.  
"Oh and Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"Trisk, that guy who we suspect to be an Uchiha, well, he has the Sharingan."

"You sure?!" Sasuke spat quickly in astonishment.

"I caught him trying to copy my work during the test with it." Sasuke became silent. "Sasuke, you still need to focus on the task at hand." Kori reminded

"I know," Sasuke sighed "I'm ready!" he beamed.

"Alright let's get briefed." The four went out to where the proctor was who surprised Kori. 'Anko-san' he grinned and started thinking if Anko was anything like she was like he remembered her, it would be an interesting time here in Konoha. He was suddenly snapped from his thoughts when he heard his brother shout predominantly

"This'll be easy! Cause I'm going to be hokage!"

"Hokage, eh?" she mumbled. Out of nowhere a kunai was flying towards Naruto. Kori appeared in front of him and caught the knife in between his index and middle finger.

"Well Anko-san, looks like you haven't changed." He said sort of like he was calling her out.

"Hmm, you seem familiar…who are you?" she asked curiousity taking over her thoughts.

"You know me Anko-san, you and Mom are like sisters, don't disappoint her in forgetting her first born's name." Anko smirked and chuckled

"Well if it isn't Uzumaki Kori, Torturer of the Bloody Mist. I've heard the rumors. How's your mother?"

"I don't know…I haven't seen or heard from her in 6 years."

"Really?" she asked disappointed.

"Yeah, I was hoping you might've heard from her."

"No, I'm sorry. Who's this here shouting about being Hokage?" Kori just glanced at Naruto plainly.

"Hmm? Nii-chan? Mom's second born."

"oh, so you're Naruto?"

"Damn straight!" he proclaimed proudly. Anko sighed.

"Just like Kushina-san." She mumbled making Kori borderline laughing and Naruto with a blank face. "Anyway, you need to get your scroll, head over there and when this is over you can tell me how your life's been."

"Alright I'll do that. See ya after Anko-san." They walked off to meet back with Sasuke and Sakura to get their assigned scroll. They picked up a Heaven scroll and went off to their assigned gate. Time was up and the squad burst in and jumped into the tree's and sped to the lake. They reached the lake and took a slight break to discuss their plans further. "Sasuke, keep your Sharingan active throughout this part of the exam. It'll see the chakra of the other contestants."

"Right. Sharingan!" he scanned around them.

"See anything?"

"No, we're good for now."

"Alright, here's our plan. We're going to stick in a group and look for Temari's team first. Right now info on Gaara is a priority. Next after we get what we need, we'll look for a team to ambush and take their scroll regardless to whatever one they have, we can just as easily get more to eliminate more teams."

"What do you think about the Kiri team?" Sasuke asked

"I don't mind, but there is a different team I want to attack and eliminate them now. I have a bad feeling about them."

"Who?" asked Sakura wondering who he wanted to take. From the short time she knew him, he didn't seem to care over who he should attack over another, so this was different of him. His eyes narrowed.

"That team from the Sound."

Temari found herself collecting the scroll of the rain genin. Kankuro was arguing with Gaara when a figure burst from the trees and slashed at Gaara. The attack was blocked by the sand before Gaara even knew what was happening. Shadow clones grabbed her and Kankuro away from interfering as she saw it was Kori and she instantly tensed in worry and concern. He went to take another swing, but appeared behind Gaara and slashed at blinding speed breaking his Sand Shield. This continued with six more slashed and Kori went for a borderline speed (I mean where Gaara couldn't be sure whether the sand would get there to protect him in time or not) kick to Gaara's abdomen. Kori's leg was caught in the Sand Coffin. 'Kori-kun! No!'

"Sand Coffin, Sand Burial!" Gaara squeezed his hand and suddenly the bindings on Kankuro's back had the legs taken off and it fell right in front of Gaara in Kori's place. Temari mentally 'phewed' in relief as Gaara said "Impressive that you got out of my Sand Coffin." Kori rose from behind Kankuro.

"Perfect! The sand comes to your aid, if the opponent's too fast you wear the sand as to prevent taking damage. However this must use chakra because after those few strikes I purposely threw that kick that would be in between the speeds of the initial strike and the ones that were too fast for the sand to keep up with finding out if you could keep that up. But no you used that 'Sand Coffin' to make sure you didn't take damage. "

"Wow, you found out how my jutsu works with one 'ambush' attempt. Why do I have this feeling that that was not all you can do?"

"Because your instincts are correct." Temari smirked 'I didn't know Kori-kun was _this_ smart and _this_ strong too. Boy do I got myself a keeper!' "Well I figured out all I want to. I bid you farewell." Kori disappeared in thin air while the clone behind Kankuro dissipated while the one behind Temari quickly whispered in her ear "Especially you." And dissipated.

"You get what you need?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, let's get to obtaining those scrolls!" Team 7 leapt through the trees and Kori informed and ordered "Our targets are the Oto and Kiri teams. If we run into anyone else, take them out quickly by any means necessary!" A couple hours of searching later, Sasuke found chakra sources a couple feet away past a tree. After telling them Kori ordered in a whisper "Hold up! Mist team. About three feet away. 12 o'clock below. Surround them. Sasuke wait until I give the signal to hit them with Fireball jutsu. Imagine at the middle of their position is a compass and right now we're at south. Sasuke, take spot north. Sakura, west. Nii-chan, east. When you are in position snap your fingers once then twice. Sasuke your que is the sound of a dove call going once got it?" he instructed. They nodded. "Alright, after Sasuke does his thing, Sakura, do you think you can cast a complicated genjutsu while being secluded?"

"No I can break genjutsu, but I'm not very good at casting them."

"Alright, you will be back up then, along with Nii-chan's clone's. Nii-chan, your real body will be attacking them with me while you have clones for back up. Sasuke even though we're down there, keep hitting them with Phoenix Flower's and every couple blasts, move to a slightly different place at random so they can't pinpoint your location and even think there are more hidden. Ready? Spread!" Kori commanded. They spread out to their objectives. Everyone got into their positions and Kori gave Sasuke the signal to attack and he performed the jutsu and caught the team by surprise. They dodged the attack, but were struck down by Kori into the trees from where they came. The genin looked up and were instantly pummeled by fear. The one that attacked them was one of the strongest of their village: Uzumaki Kori.

"Please" their leader begged "Here's our scroll, please just spare us!" he continued. Kori picked up the scroll and looked at it, it was another Heaven Scroll. Kori threw the scroll to Naruto who caught it and placed it in his back pouch. Kori turned back to face the Kiri team and said calmly

"The only thing that annoys me more than how weak you are is your incompetence thus impending you beg for your life. I hate beggars. Always remember a beggar can't be a chooser and when you beg me for your life, you give me the power to choose whether you live or die…don't expect mercy." They were slashed to bits with his katana. Or so they thought. He cast a genjutsu with his eyes alone, which was impressive for any average genin, yet again, Uzumaki Kori isn't your average genin. The team left to find the Oto team. Sasuke and Kori were at front while they sped through the forest trees. "Sasuke, I think I should split up and try to cover more ground."

"Alright, we'll meet back at the lake in two hours alright?"

"Sounds good." Kori pushed off a tree to the left and shot into that direction.  
"Sasuke? Where's Oni-san going?"

"Splitting up to cover more ground, we'll meet up with him at the lake in two hours. Now let's pick up the pace!"

"Right!" they agreed and sped even faster through the forest. An hour went by and Sasuke-led Team 7 was taking a short break. They found 2 other teams who also had Heaven Scrolls. So in total they had three on them and Kori defiantly had one. Out of nowhere, a snake crashed down on the branch they were sitting on. They evaded to another branch to take foot hold on as they saw their opponent, a lone Grass nin. 'I can tell she's a lot stronger than us, shit!' Sasuke thought as the enemy nin stared them down, Sasuke had all their scrolls and was going to take advantage to having multiple scrolls. "I can tell you want our scroll, here it is take it!" he shouted as he threw one of their scrolls to the other nin. Naruto intercepted the scroll, caught it and became enraged.

"Sasuke! My brother put you in charge and this is how you command? By begging for our lives? He said himself that he hates beggars!"

"You dobe! He said that to make his genjutsu more effective. And we have more scrolls!"

"That's not the point! The Sasuke I know is no coward!" Naruto charged the other nin and was defeated quickly as the nin's ninjustu proved too much for Naruto's inexperienced and incomplete Uzumaki Taijustu. Naruto was knocked unconscious and Sasuke, who let Naruto's words sink in, took his turn to fight. No matter how hard Sasuke tried, the nin kept using Substitution Jutsu or dodged Sasuke's attacks fairly easily. Their enemy revealed herself as Orochimaru and stretched his neck for Sasuke, intending to put his mark on him. Suddenly he was forced to pull back his neck, because a katana came sawing its way towards them. The katana stuck in a tree trunk and Kori was standing in the way between Sasuke and Sakura, and Orochimaru. "Sakura, take Sasuke and Nii-chan and get out of here!" he ordered "Sasuke before you pass out from chakra exhaustion, help her carry Nii-chan out of here! Take them anywhere, I'll find you don't worry."

"Alright, c'mon Sasuke." They began picking up Naruto and Kori returned his attention to Orochimaru "if I am to fight you, I will need these…" he said closing his eyes. He focused chakra into them. He opened them and declared "Naiyagan!" The green eyes that emerged stunned Sasuke and Sakura

"What is that?" Sakura asked in astonishment

"I'll explain later! Go!" Kori commanded reaching out his hand towards his katana. A receding wind from his hand pulled it back to him. The other two took off with Naruto into the forest. "What are you doing here Orochimaru? You after Sasuke now because Itachi's too strong for you to handle?" he demanded. Orochimaru began his signature 'kukuku' laugh

"Well, well. Uzumaki Kori, you sure are a smart one aren't you?"

"You are aware that my Naiyagan is fully matured, right?"

"Ah, Kori, why must you be so confident? It's a pity that you're so over confident…because it'll be your death!" Kori kept his composure. He stiffened his legs and loosened his back to prepare a jutsu. He flipped some handseals quickly and then paused a moment and made some more.

"Elemental Style: Manipulation Jutsu! Elemental Style: Element Sword!"

"What!? Two jutsu at once? Impossible!" Orochimaru blurted in disbelief. Kori slashed his sword through the air sending a fireball careening towards Orochimaru who just barely dodged it. Kori reached out his hand and 'covered' the fireball with it (Think Gaara reaching out his hand with Sand Coffin and at his POV covered his hand over them blocking their body so he can't see it). He clenched his hand 'over' the fireball and whipped his arm to throw the air in his hand at the airbourne Orochimaru and the fireball came shooting faster than before as if actually thrown. Orochimaru took a direct hit in the torso and became damaged severly. It was so severe that his chest cavity was exposed. "Arg! Ugh!" gasped Orochimaru as he was hit. It came so fast he didn't have any time to process the entire event. "I'll get you for that!" the snake went to whip Kori from behind as he said that, but Kori seemed to know that it was coming by easily, calmly sidestepping and slashing the tail off the snake that tried to whip him. The snake screeched in agony before dispelling back to the Summoning World. Orochimaru became frustrated now that he had to fall back. 'I've severly underestimated him! How can he be this powerful so young?! He's just like Itachi!' "It looks like you won this round Uzumaki, but I will be back!" He shot backwards, only to be cut off by Kori who threw him into the tree branch they were fighting on.

"you're right on one thing," Kori said calmly "and wrong on another. Yes I won this round, but no, YOU AREN'T COMING BACK!" Orochimaru struggled to get back up due to his dizziness from the blood loss. He devised a quick plan to escape from Kori's wrath. "Shadow clone jutsu!" he commanded as one to his side and one behind Kori appeared. The two attacked Kori, who easily defeated the weakened clones, as Orochimaru escaped…successfully.

Sakura struggled to stay awake to care for Naruto and Sasuke. They were both unconscious when she found a hollowed tree trunk to shelter them. She didn't have the supplies to lay that many traps so she made use with what she had. There was only about an hour left until sunrise. Her body felt fatigued, a result of exhaustion bearing its fangs. An hour past by and Sakura felt her body aching excruciatingly and could barely move. Then the worst happened, a team attacked her. She did her best to move and find them off, but she was no match. The female member of the team, Kin, restrained her by grabbing her hair. After dealing with some cruel criticism, Sakura cut her hair to free herself and tried to find them off even more. She was beaten up badly while Naruto started quivering different parts of his face while his body began to slowly become enveloped in red chakra. Sakura was hit in the face and tumbled towards the tree trunk that sheltered her teammates. She kneeled up slowly, panting heavily. "Sakura, who hurt you?" came a demonic sounding Naruto. She instantly turned her head to see that Naruto's body was covered in red chakra, eyes that were normally an ocean's blue now a scarlet red with slits for pupils and blood lust deep within them. His mask was ripped off, showing more of his changed features. His whisker marks were more distinguished and he was growling, showing his fangs. "I'll ask you one more time," he started, getting irritated "Who. Hurt. You?" he demanded this time hate in his voice. Dosu began to shiver in horror as he realized the situation, but Zaku grinned and got cocky.

"I did! What will a little prick like you do about it?" Now it was Naruto's turn to grin.

"I'm glad you asked." A tail of chakra emerged behind Naruto and he raised his arm like Gaara does for Sand Coffin. The chakra rushed to Zaku and took the shape of a hand. He raised his arms to blow away the attack, but the arm went right through his blast, but dissipated. When the dust settled, Naruto was setting down Sasuke and Sakura from his shoulders, his tail dying flailing wildly before dissipating as well. "you will," Naruto started and appeared behind Zaku's back gripping his arms. "Pay for that!" Naruto began to squeeze his hands, crushing Zaku's arms as he pleaded for mercy. After the bones were shattered, he began to pull them. Zaku screamed in agony as his arms were being pulled out of their sockets and joints being ripped apart. Naruto began to chuckle as he proceeded to his final objective of revenge, ripping those damn arms off completely.  
"Naruto! Stop, please!" Sakura pleaded, but Naruto scoffed her which was surprising as this never happened.

"Quiet down!" Naruto ordered "while I kill these insolent pests for laying their fingers on my cherry blossom!" Sakura was shocked ''Kill?' '_His_ cherry blossom?' Naruto-kun being possessive? He's never like this, ever! I've got to do something.'

"NO! STOP!" Sakura cried out rushing to him. She hugged him tightly from behind, putting a surprised look on his face. She buried her face in his back and began to cry. She began to sob out a muffled "Please…please stop Naruto-kun." Naruto's shocked expression mellowed and said softly

"Ok…Sakura-chan" her head bolted up to be met with the dreamy blue eyes of his that she missed so much. She smiled and whispered

"Thank you." Dosu baby stepped his way a lttle closer, cautiously.

"Here, take our scroll, we'll be on our way." He put down the Earth Scroll and picked up Zaku who passed out from the pain Naruto put him through. The three left and Naruto picked up the scroll, with a sad look on his face

"Aw, another Earth Scroll" Sakura opened her mouth to say something but was instantly shut up by someone else's words that were very familiar

"Actually, they're Heaven scrolls that we have…dobe." The two whipped their heads to the source of the words. There he stood, rubbing the back of his neck was Uchiha Sasuke laughing lightly. "We should wait here for a bit so Kori can find us, then we'll turn in our scrolls." Naruto nodded and walked to the tree trunk and sat down and rested against it. Sasuke went to go find some food and Sakura stayed behind trying to cope with what had happened.

"Sakura-chan…" she gave him her full attention "_don't_ tell Sasuke what happened."

"O-okay."

"Now it's time to wait for my stupid brother to get here."

"You better watch that mouth of yours Naruto-_chan_"

END!


	7. The Preliminaries

Okay this chapter will be very different. I am not doing that whole genjutsu thing for entering the chunin exam building. Also I will have tons of useless filler extra characters, as I need extras. Their names will be Random Genin #1, #2 and #3 and they are from the Hidden Grass. they will never be used past this chapter so I didn't even bother making names. As for Kabuto's teammates, they will be named as such because I am WAY too lazy too look for their names and they will also not make it past this chapter. I think that's it enjoi.

Brothers

Chapter 6

The Preliminaries

---------------------------

Team 7 arrived at the tower after Kori rendezvoused with the rookie's. Not many teams arrived already, but there were still some teams that had arrived. Both Suna teams, Team Gai, Team 8, Kabuto's team and a few minutes after Team 7, the Sound team arrived. Upon walking in, Team 7 turned in all their scrolls, shocking the proctors that they had 10 Heaven scrolls and an Earth Scroll. Team 7 went to a secluded corner of the room to discuss what they will do next. "I don't know." Kori answered blankly. The three sarcastically fell over and hopped up.

"What do you mean 'you don't know'?" blasted Naruto.

"Well, either we have preliminary matches, or we take a month's break and meet up for the real thing, so like I said, I don't know."

"Oh…" dumbly replied Naruto. Team 10 arrived on the last day and everyone got ready for the preliminary rounds. Everyone was grouped with their team and sensei as they waited for their names to be called. Round 1: Jitsun vs. Zaku. The two walked in the center to get ready for their fight.

"Go!" called the coughing guy (A/N that's how I know him as I know his name is Hayate Gekko ok so I don't want anyone going "his name's Hayate Gekko" ok I know it, I just like calling him the coughing guy ^^) Zaku blasted with his arm cannons while Jitsun stayed where he was flipping handseals. 'Wind Blade!' he thought as he concentrated chakra into his hands. He held them like he would a sword and slashed the blasts away. The gusting winds clashed together causing the sight to be disfigured. When the wind died down, Jitsun wasn't where he was before, but standing behind Zaku, kunai at neck. Match over. Round 2: Neji vs. Hinata, winner Neji. Round 3: Naruto vs. Kiba, winner Naruto. Round 4: Sakura vs. Ino, draw. Round 5: Gaara vs. Kabuto's teammate, winner Gaara. Round 6: Kankuro vs. Random Genin (A/N lol so random and yes the pun was intended) winner Kankuro. Round 7: Sasuke vs. Kabuto's other teammate, winner Sasuke. Round 8: Temari vs. Tenten, winner Temari. Round 9: Trisk vs Random Genin. The two got in the arena and got ready to have their match. 'Bout time' Trisk though as he walked down to the arena  
"You're my opponent, this'll be quick" The random genin said  
"Says you, truth be told though, you're the one that's fucked"  
"Begin!" Hayate announced  
"NINJA ART: ENTANGLING VINES!" The random guy said before swinging his arms at Trisk, turning them into thick vines  
"FIRE STYLE: FIREBAL JUTSU!" Trisk countered, burning the genins arms, who instantly deactivated his jutsu to save his arms  
"Alright, tough guy huh, let's see how you handle this!" the genin said before doing a few more handsigns "NINJA ART: CORROSIVE SLIME JUTSU!" he spat out a green liquid, which Trisk simply dodged  
"FIRE STYLE: PHOENIX FLOWER JUTSU!" Trisk said, launching a large number of fireballs at the genin, each one hit, and each of them held a shuriken. Match over. Round 10: Thera vs Kin. "OOO a Sound nin, this might be fun!" Thera said before jumping over the railing to the arena  
"Please, you won't stand a chance" Kin said, throwing a few needles with bells on them  
"Missed me sucka!" Thera said, dodging the needles with ease, she seemed a bit flexible, then needles without bells hit her in the shoulder a legs  
And all hell broke loose  
"WHAT THE HELL BITCH, FROM WHAT I CAN TELL, IF I WASN'T DODGING YOUR BELLED NEEDLES THOSE WOULD HAVE HIT MY ASS AND CHEST, JUST WHY THE HELL ARE YOU AIMING IN THOSE PLACES ANYWAY!?!?" Thera SCREAMED, then she did a few handsigns "Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique!"  
Suddenly Kin was screaming as she watched Orochimaru throw her to the people who tortured her so he could obtain another person to train  
"HERE COMES ANOTHER ONE!" Thera screamed, clearly still pissed "Demonic Illusion: Hell Visiting Technique!" *I know it's not very original, but it works*  
Then Kin started screaming louder, she watched as flames enveloped her body and demonic looking being started to whip her the way her torturers would before she joined Orochimaru, she then fainted  
"YES!" Thera said, jumping up and thrusting her fist upwards as well "I WON!"  
"Thera, stop acting like an idiot" Trisk said, but she simply ignored him and kept jumping up and down  
"Thera, get back up here" Jitsun said  
"Ok Jitsun" Thera said, instantly running back up to where she was before. Match Over. Round 11: Shikamaru vs Random Genin, winner Shikamaru. Round 12: Dosu vs Choji, winner Dosu. Round 13: Shino vs Kabuto, winner Shino. Round 14: Kori vs Rock Lee. "Finally! Gai-sensei, I will make you proud!" Lee beamed,

"Kakashi-san, how much should I hold back?"

"I don't care…"

"Sweet!" Kori mumbled.

"I hope you will be prepared to lose!" Lee beamed, running down the stairs. Kori sighed and calmly said

"Whatever, just don't whine to me when I crush your spirit." He stepped up to the railing, stepped onto it and front flipped his way down and upon landing, drew his katana 'Might as well use the Naiyagan, it's not like it's a secret anyway.' He thought.

"Begin!" called the coughing proctor and Lee charged and attacked before Kori activated his Naiyagan Kori easily blocked the attacks. Lee was wondering how he could keep up without moving his body much.

"You really want to try using taijutsu against an Uzumaki? Let alone the son of the clan leader?" the words shocked the entire rookie 9. Team 7 for the 'son of the clan leader' and everyone plus their sensei for the 'Uzumaki' part. They all thought Naruto's family was dead, if any. No one from Konoha knew that there was an Uzumaki clan except Kakashi and Sarutobi. Kakashi who was standing right next to Gai calmly said to him

"Gai, pull Lee from the match, Kori could kill him without any strength at all. No one outside the Uzumaki clan can defeat a true Uzumaki in close quarters. Lee can only fight in close quarters. Kori as of right now is the heir to the clan." Every single person was shocked except for Kori and Kakashi. "Not only has he perfected the Uzumaki taijutsu, but his ninjutsu and genjutsu rival those of Uchiha Itachi." Gai got cocky and said

"Lee, show them your strength and take off the weights!"

"Yes sir!" Lee saluted, took them off and dropped them. As they dropped Temari muttered under her breath

"There's no way those can make a difference against my Kori-k-" BOOM! The weights crashed leaving all in awe except Kori, who smirked. "You think-" Lee appeared at his side and struck a kick which was also easily blocked "that you're fast?" Lee kept attacking only to be blocked or dodged, seemingly not caring. Kori finally took an opportunity to strike. Lee took some distance between them and Kori appeared at his side. Kori tripped Lee up and elbowed him in the chest on the way down. "Uzumaki Takedown!" Kori fell with Lee, legs outstretched and held himself inches off the ground by his elbow in Lee's chest, crushing him. "You think you can defeat me? I can hold my own against any of the Sannin and Sandaime-sama. I'm a match for the one who gave me life…my mother, the strongest Uzumaki to ever walk this earth. She completed the Yondaime's Rasengan technique. If you believe you are stronger than I am…you are literally insane." He said in an eerie monotonic voice. Naruto couldn't believe his ears

'Kaa-san? _My_ Kaa-san? Can I be related to people this strong? Why am I so weak? Why do I have to be in the shadow of this great clan? Such big expectations, can I be this strong? Live up to these expectations? NO! I can't think like this, I'm Uzumaki Naruto If my Kaa-san is this strong then I'll surpass her to become Hokage. Believe it!' Naruto beamed to life and shouted "Just wait until my training is complete, then I'll become stronger than both of you! Believe it!" Sakura giggled at her boyfriends ambitious statement and Kori smirked and thought

'Maybe Nii-chan…maybe' "time to end this" Kori spoke, but in a cold voice as if going for the kill. He pushed into Lee's chest and used it as momentum to sweep up standing. He juggled his sword in his left hand and hummed a nursery rhyme sound, somewhat soothingly. Lee found that he couldn't move, but he struggled mentally to do so. "I see that you realized you can't move," Kori said breaking the hum "It's a type of genjutsu that soothes your body to the point where you're unable to move, but it only affects those I want it too, putting the jutsu's chakra use into a specific targets only ears, in this case you." Kori began to walk away "Check and mate, match over." The coughing proctor called the match and Kori dispelled the jutsu. Everyone was dumbfounded at an unexpected finish. 'Clap, clap, clap' echoed in the room from one person. This person was walking into the stadium through a tunnel way, therefore being a shadow of the light coming in.

"Looks like you're still as smart as you were when I las saw you," came a womans voice from the shadow.

"So you finally came back." Kori called out, who stayed down in the arena.

"I finally got out. I was trapped in The Sand Storm."

'The Sand Storm? She was in Suna?' Temari thought.

"oh, I'm glad you got out." She finally made it into the stadium and stood next to Kakashi. She was a bit shorter than him. She was wearing a brown cloak with the hood up, concealing her identity.

'This chakra signature…familiar, too familiar.' He thought

"It's time…" The woman grabbed her hood

"As you wish," He said as she took down her hood, revealing a beautiful woman in her mid 30's, adorned with long streaky apple red hair with light blue eyes that looked exactly like Kori's. One could also see a lot of similar facial features between the two. "Kaa-san…"


	8. The Secrets of Kushaku Naiyagan!

Brothers

Chapter 7

Enter Uzumaki Kushina! The Secrets of Kushaku Naiyagan

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"As you wish…Kaa-san."

"K-k-kaa-san?" stammered Naruto, which led Kushina to turn her head to the source of the words and saw the face of her youngest son for the first time since his infancy. She kept her serious expression as they gazed at each other; it looked as if she had no emotions at all.

"So it seems my second born has grown into a clone of his father's appearance…how ironic." She calmly stated sending chills up and down Naruto's spine.

"Uzumaki-san." Kakashi humbly greeted, bowing.

"Kakashi-san? Why must I constantly tell you to call me by my first name?"

"My sincere apologies Uzuma-I mean-Kushina-san.

"Kakashi-san, please don't bow. And lighten up, I hate it that you still believe you must be formal with me, after all we've been through."

"I'm sorry Kushina-san."

"Excuse me Ku-"

"However Hokage-sama, you do not have that privilege. To you it's Uzumaki-san!" she ordered bitterly

"Yes Uzumaki-san, what is your business in Konoha?"

"My children are _always_ my business!"

"I understand that. But just because your children are here does not give you the right to just waltz into our village. Now state your purpose, or I will have you make a choice to be either arrested or leave."

"…Clan business. Every couple years I have to update who my successor will be because of my two sons. That time has come for that update. However, Naruto is not yet ready to be even considered, but Kori is. I need to be certain he is worthy of taking over now if the need shall be, my mother will take over until either of them are ready. Normally this would have been done in Kiri (I'm saying Kiri because I think Whirlpool Country would be located at least somewhere near Water Country.) back home, but his time was finished there and he choose to come back to his first home. I personally think he made a good choice for himself, but I would have stayed for my own reasons. Now I know I don't have a strong jurisdiction here so I must ask, may I test my son Hokage-sama?" Her strict expression never changed a hair, her eyebrows did however scrunch a little when she said 'Hokage-sama'.

'So that's why she's so serious. Normally she's so care free and energetic that I would have thought she was possessed, but when it comes to her family and their business, she's so uptight and serious that it isn't even funny!' Kakashi and Sarutobi thought identically.

"Yes you m-" Sarutobi started but was cut off by Homora, male elder.

"Leave now! The Uzumaki clan does not have any jurisdiction here anymore, with the exception to Naruto and Kori who were born here! I'm sure that Kiri won't mind you fighting over ther-"

"SHUT UP YOU PATHETIC OLD PIG!" The elders were shocked and frightened at the outburst. It came from Kori, not Kushina actually. She only grew a sour expression on her face. He appeared in front of them, grabbed them by the neck of their clothing and lifted them both to his face, Naiyagan active, which startled them even more. "All you two have done is destroy my family and harm it! Because of you my mother was forced to give up both her children! Because of you I was denied to ability to carry out my father's dying request!" Kori yelled at them. The next words he said quietly, disgust in his voice. "Because of you…my brother was not only hated openly…not only deprived of basic human rights…but he was almost denied life." The rookie genin gasped in astonishment. Kushina and Kakashi gave a disgusted grunt. Temari looked at the ground, saddened and the rest pretended like they didn't hear, except Gaara who grew an interested gaze at them, tuned in to find out what was going to happen next. "You are the type of people who endanger my family. You banished Kaa-san from here a couple months after my father's death. You sent me to the Mist as a peace offering like an object the day after my father's funeral, literally ripping me out of Kaa-san's arms. Worst of all…you didn't do anything at all to protect my brother, and for that you will suffer. At least Hokage-sama made the laws, all you had to do was pass them. Yet you couldn't even do that. Unlike Kaa-san, I've forgiven Hokage-sama because he didn't have any say in the matter with her's and my own forced departure. I know he didn't want to, but he had to enforce the laws you created against her and myself." Kori turned his head and looked with depressing eyes at Naruto. He closed his eyes and returned his face facing the elders. "Do you know what my brother had to go through? No you do not. You will experience his horrors first hand, feel all the pain, the physical, the emotional, the mental! You will have no control of what happens, you will act against your own will. Every single thing you experience and feel is what he had so brace yourself…for the greatest torture of you old wretched life! Brought to you by the only one who remotely can…the Torturer of the Bloody Mist! Kushaku Naiyagan, Omoide!" Kushina's eyes went wide

'that power! When did he get that power? He is much too young to be able to awaken the Kushaku Naiyagan in the first place!' she thought as Kori opened his eyes to reveal the Naiyagan different yet again. This time however, the diamonds weren't blue, but were red. They were also laying upright like the time the diamonds were blue. He looked at them straight in the eyes and instantly their expressions were completely blank, no feeling, like a zombie. A couple seconds later their faces cringed and they screamed in agony. They passed out straight after their blood howling scream and Kori dropped them, not caring at all. His eyes returned to his normal light blues that he inherited from his mother and looked back at his mother, anger in his eye, while hers were confused yet focused at the same time, matching her focused facial expression. "Surprised?" he asked coldly

"Yes honestly…how could you have developed that power so early and still be alive?" Kori kept his pose

"Easy…because I don't lay myself responsible for their deaths."

"DEATHS?!" shouted Sakura and Naruto in astonishment, fear and confusion. Temari grew a slightly uneasy and horrified gaze at the scene

'Deaths? What is he talking about? Why didn't Kori-kun say anything about this beforehand?'

"Yes Musuko-chan, deaths." Kushina confirmed

"What you don't know Kaa-san is that I've had my powers for many years, half a decade to be precise…that day…March 22, 2003…"

"I can't believe you! My own Musuko-kun's 10th birthday, well you got a present alright!"

"Excuse me Uzumaki-san, but what is going on?" Temari asked. Kori shifted his gaze at her, scaring her in the process.

"Temari, stay out of this, you won't understand."

"What do you mean I won't understa-?!"

"Excuse me child, but who are you and how do you know Musuko-kun?" Kushina asked curiously

"She's my girlfriend."

"Great! I missed that too! How much can a woman miss in six years?"

"Lets see…a war, a long term relationship, a hopeful long term relationship, and your oldest son becoming one of the most feared people in the world." Kori answered sarcastically

"I can't believe you did such a thing! You took the 'Oath of the Naiyagan'. The oath to use the Naiyagan to help and protect, not to kill and murder!" Temari gasped

'My boyfriend's a-a-a-a…murderer?' "I still don't understand!" yelled Temari. She needed to know.

"The Kushaku Naiyagan is an extremely powerful Doujutsu that awakens after an Uzumaki is granted the Naiyagan and matured it to the final stage. There are three components consisting of 6 powers. The first has one, the second: two, and the last: three. The requirements are inhumane, with some exceptions to the 'how' but the 'what' is no matter what cruel. If an Uzumaki makes the requirement without maturing their Naiyagan completely, they can't use the Kushaku until the Naiyagan matures."

"What are the requirements?"

"You have to kill a child." Kori answered shocking all those who didn't know, including Gaara even if he didn't show it. "'Because I don't lay myself responsible'…I can't believe you believed that stupid excuse. Even I don't believe it. But you know what? I tell myself that everyday to try and bare the guilt a little easier, but I know that I didn't have to take that mission almost six years ago." He said in a pained voice "Kaa-san, please understand, I know that my actions weren't the most noble, but I assure you I didn't break my vow. We were at war and it was my mission. I had to destroy an entire town in Rock Country, damaging their economy and will. No one was to survive not even the women or the children. Please understand it was an act of war, not murder." Kori bowed on his hands and knees before his mother "I beg you for your forgiveness and understanding." She looked at her son with some teary eyes.

"Rise up Musuko-kun, I understand." Kori followed

"Thank you Kaa-san."

"Like I said, you may continue. And Uzumaki-san?" Sarutobi confirmed for her, before the whole scene caused by the advisors entering the arena. Kushina looked at him and gave him a 'hmm?' of acknowledgement to continue. "I apologize for my actions in the past, I hope you can forgive me in the future." The hokage said softly

"I hope so too Hokage-sama. Now if anyone would like to watch, then stay. If you want to go, then you may take your leave." Instructed Kushina as the two Uzumaki appeared opposite each other in the arena. The rookie genin stayed including Team Gai. Team Baki and Zakua Jitsun stayed as well. The rest left the arena and the two Uzumaki's prepared for their fight.

"This is going to be awhile everyone. I suggest you get yourselves comfortable. Naruto, I suggest you watch carefully, not only will this determine your clan's political future, but also your fighting style future." Kakashi informed

"I really want to see this Naiyagan thing in action!" boasted Naruto "I can't wait until I can use it, then your Sharingan will meet it's match!" Naruto bragged to Sasuke

"Oh yeah? We'll just have to see about that!" Sasuke said basically accepting Naruto's challenge.

"Musuko-kun, don't hold anything back."

"I don't intend to Kaa-san." they said with a dramatic tone, building up the tension and setting the mood, which was only broken by a

"GOOD LUCK KORI-KUN!" Kori and Kushina comedicilly fell over with a couple leg twitches. They both jumped up with a funny expression on their faces, Kushina said dragilly

"Now she's a keeper."

"You don't know the half of it." They both got serious

"Well, get ready Musuko-kun."

"I am ready Kaa-san."

"Alright then…"

"Naiyagan!"

* * *

**i have Naruto named Musuko-chan and Kori Musuko-kun for one reason, Kori's older so i chose to give him that one for when Kushina address' them as 'son'. um review, fav, story alert whtev you do is apreciated thanks peace and Enjoi.**


	9. Uzumaki Clash

Brothers

Chapter 8

Uzumaki Clash

----------------------

"Naiyagan!" The eyes changed to sharp green with black diamonds on their sides. They started to stare at each other.

"Kakashi-sensei? Is that the Naiyagan?" Sakura asked

"Yes, those are the eyes of the Uzumaki."

"What does it do?"

"Everyone, listen." Everyone perked up to hear the explanation. "The Naiyagan, or the 'Diamond Eye' is a very powerful doujutsu. It is an analyzing eye. What it does is analyze other people's abilities and movements with one glance. It can copy another's entire jutsu arsenal and fighting style in one glance as well. That is of course when it is fully matured to the final stage. There are three stages, which are distinguished by the color of the diamonds. The first stage has white diamonds, second has gray and last as you can see have black. The first stage requires handseals to activate and until your body gets used to the second stage you will continue the handseals to activate the jutsu. The last stage can also copy some kekkei genkai. Although the Naiyagan can't memorize how to perform them and based on the complicity of the bloodline will determine how long the Uzumaki can hold and use that power. The Naiyagan can 'predict the future' through the analysis of the other person's movements and extremely accurate I must add. When analyzing an enemy ninja who doesn't wield the Naiyagan as well, it will allow the user to pick and choose which of the jutsu will be copied. The Uzumaki naturally have stronger peripherals than most people, but the Naiyagan enhances them even further which is helpful in keeping an observation with your environment or even just something small in a message and what not."

"Sounds a little like the Sharingan." Sasuke commented

"Well actually, some believe the Naiyagan descended from the Sharingan. It explains why they have similar properties in their aftermaths of usage and abilities, even if how they work are different. It'll also explain the similarities between the Mankgekyo Sharingan and the Kushaku Naiyagan."

"What exactly is the Kushaku Naiyagan?" asked Naruto curiously

"…the Kushaku Naiyagan…is a heightened form of the Naiyagan as I'm sure you can tell. As you also know there are six powers. They are mostly genjutsu classed. The first power is one of the genjutsu's named Sora and is basically the Uzumaki's Tsukuyomi. The second, which is also a genjutsu is Omoide and is really just a heightened form of Sora. It makes the person suffer through emotional and physical pain through someone's past or their own. The third is one of the two ninjutsu. Suijin is the opposite of the Uchiha's Amaterasu. I don't know much about this power except it deals internal damage instead of external." Kakashi closed his eye " the last set of powers are the hardest to obtain. Those powers consist of Mirai, Rirai and Sabaki. The first two are genjutsu while the last is the other ninjutsu. The difference between these genjutsus and the others is that these aren't meant for combat, but informational. Mirai can basically read someone's future and Rirai can see what someone's true intentions and emotions are. Sabaki paralyzes someone still while their powers and abilities are drained from them. That's all I know of that power."

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yes Sakura?"

"What makes one power harder to obtain than another?"

"It's the age of the child."

"What do you mean."

"The first power requires a child between the ages of 6 and 12. The second set of powers requires the child to be between a year and 6 years of age. The last set of powers requires the child be an infant not even a year old." Kakashi sighed "Sora and the normal Kushaku Naiyagan can be seen through the blue diamonds, Omoide is a straight red and Suijin is a burnt red. Mirai is a light purple, Rirai is a dark purple and Sabaki is a straight purple." Kushina took out a kunai and tossed it into the air. Kori grabbed Kouyou and held the blade in front of his face. Kushina performed some handseals

"Kunai katana jutsu" She grabbed the handle of the kunai and there was a puff of smoke. When the smoke cleared, the kunai was now the size of a sword and she held it like one.

"You think you can beat me with that?" She smirked

"Have you forgotten I trained to become one of the legendary 7 when I was a girl?"

"Have _you_ forgotten that I trained under the two greatest of the 7?"

"No I have not Musuko-kun. I hope our skills are matched, otherwise, you won't ever be able to surpass me!"

"Then lets see!" Kori charged at her and the met blades. They attacked and defended strikes one after the other. They moved so fast that the blades couldn't be seen until the struck. Kori took a swing and Kushina dodged. Kori slid to the left and swung at her legs. She jumped and swung at him. He went to slide back but got hit in the right arm. Upon sliding back, he pulled his katana out and sliced his mothers right calf. She hissed and grabbed at it as did Kori with his wound. They went forward again, Kushina a little slower due to her leg. They attacked, met blades, spun and met blades again. They whipped their katana's around like a windmill around their bodies for a few seconds. Kushina struck horizontally and Kori blocked. Simultaneously they thrusted their hands forward with an open hand and shouted "Wind Strike!" Wind burst from their hands and they both focused as hard as possible to overpower the others jutsu. The wind in between began to combine and burst, sending the two flying in opposite directions. Kori was headed for a support column. He buried Kouyou into the structure, swung around, let go of the katana and pushed off the wall grabbing Kouyou out of the pillar. Kushina landed on her feet in the balcony and Kori, still diving, swung and she blocked. He rolled to the left, giving some space as Kushina brought down her blade and buried it into the stone. Kori placed his hand on the ground and swiveled with his blade in the stabbing position. She fell into his trap. He brought his blade through the open hole of her kunai katana and buried his blade deep in the wall. She let go of her katana and crossed her arms over her chest in time to protect against a kick from him. She flung toward Team 7. A second Kori appeared behind her with a blue ball in his left hand. It was a little smaller than it should have so he could defeat her without risking her life. "Rasengan!" The second Kori slammed the Rasengan into her back, but it was a shadow clone and it dispelled in a puff of smoke. 'Dammit, a shadow clone!' The Kori that hit her with the Rasengan dispersed as well as the katana that was pinned to the wall. Kori quickly went to pull Kouyou from the wall but it was stuck. He yanked at it as she appeared down the balcony lane and charged. He let go and performed several handseals. He grabbed the hilt and pulled it out just as she swung at him. '_SHWISH!'_ He blocked the strike just in time. Kori chuckled and said dryly "Elemental Style: Element Sword" He spun and his blade slid off hers and he struck diagonally going up from the bottom left. She jumped while repositioning herself with her blade in front to protect against the attack. When their blades met, a strong wind shot from his blade, throwing her into the wall. She instantly landed on her feet, spun and slammed into his blade slamming it against the railing. She held it there with her sword and came down on his wrist with a kunai knife. He let go in time for her kunai to wist past his hand. Kouyou fell down into the arena. Suddenly his right hand grabbed at her throat choking her as his left grabbed her wrist that held the blade and pushed forward forcing her back to bend backward. She instantly let go of the kunai and used her free hand to grab his wrist that was at her neck. A couple quick moments went by and her blade was pushed just inches away from her face and was getting closer. Naruto felt terrified seeing this, he just got a mother and his own brother looked as if he was about to kill her. She swung her foot up to kick his lower back, pushing him above her. He let go of her and did a front flip. He landed quickly, turned around dragging his foot to trip her up. She jumped up and brought down the sword. He pushed off the floor, dodging the blow and he jumped off the wall and grabbed her kunai on the floor. She turned as he jumped into her shoulder that held her sword. He collided with her and said "Lets try this again." He put the kunai through the hole of her blade. He jammed the knife into the wall once again. She bumped into the railing and he slid across the floor on his side. He rolled and slid to a stop on all fours. She jumped down into the arena and he followed, landing on the top of the ram handseal statue in the northern edge of the stadium. They stared at each other.

"Your swordsmanship is strong as is your skill in the families taijutsu." She complimented

"Why thank you Kaa-san." he said both acknowledging her and being sarcastic in his voice.

"Also by just seeing your jutsu you created and the strength of your Wind Strike, it's safe to assume that your ninjutsu is strong, but I'd like to see how well you mastered your father and my technique." Kori opened his left palm and chakra began to concentrate, spinning as did hers. The Rasengan formed and then it formed spikes coming out of it. It was the Rasenshuriken. Everyone watched in awe as the two Uzumaki charged each other. They threw their arms back to lunge forward. Kushina did so with her arm, but Kori smirked and jumped into the air passing her. He front flipped and while upside down he shouted

"ARG! RASENSHURIKEN!" and threw it. She gasped in astonishment

'He did what?!' she thought as she turned around. She brought hers forward to block the attack. The two Rasenshurikens met and caused a giant explosion, Kori was at the end of the arena, grasping his left shoulder. It was mangled, bloody and wouldn't stop bleeding.

'I hope this worked. My shoulder's dislocated and my wind chakra and regular chakra levels are almost non-existent. I can't move my left arm either. Wait…FUCK! I lost feeling in my hand. Just a matter of seconds before the numbness starts traveling up my arm an-NO!' the dust settled and Kushina stood there scuffed up with cuts on her arms and legs panting.

"Is that all? You look exhausted." She stopped panting and he grabbed two kunai from the holster and rolled them across his decimated arm, bloodying the metal. He threw them into the ground and said

"Not yet." He grabbed his left hand with his right and performed some handseals (he can still move his fingers). He bent down and picked up the knives and threw them lightly at her, which she didn't even have to move to avoid them because they fell short a couple feet from her.

"You don't have much of anything left. Your arm is shot and you can't throw with your right because of you being left handed too." (I only threw that in because of those you that never noticed how everything he does is with his left and I made special attention to it.) Kori snickered and held the basic half ram seal. He said dryly and a bit slowly.

"Ninja Art…" She quirked an eyebrow wondering what he was going to do. Everyone waited in anticipation. "Self Destruction jutsu!" He said quickly. Suddenly the two kunai exploded in an inferno the size of one of Diedara's. He winced in pain and was brought to his knees. The fire died and Kushina was inside a sphere or air, unharmed

"Shield of Wind." She said dispersing the jutsu.

"Kaa-san, it's over. You win…the Rasenshuriken backfired as expected. The nerves in my arm from my triceps, wait no, my bicep now to my fingertips have shut down and it's spreading to my chest." He said as his Naiyagan faded away and suddenly Kushina's serious attitude went away completely and her maternal instinct took over. She gasped and ran to her son who began to hiss in pain regularly, clutching his arm tighter each moment. she knelt beside him and held him shouting for a stretcher. Naruto and Temari had the biggest concern on their faces than all of them well, save for his mother. Two medics came out with the stretcher and told him to lay down. Being the stubborn boy he was, Kori simply sat instead of obeying their demands. They just rushed him to the emergency aid station because they had no time to argue with him.

"Ka-kakashi-sensei, is Oni-san going to be ok?" Naruto asked, a little scared of what could happen.

"To be honest Naruto, I don't know." Kakashi admitted, unsure of how to procede

"How's the situation?" Team 7 turned their heads and saw Temari, anxious as can be with tears in the corners of her eyes

"I can't lie to you, it's not good." She started to cry a bit. She was suddenly met with a hand caressing her shoulder soothingly. She stopped crying to look at the person behind her. The person that was comforting her was the Uzumaki matriarch with a beaming smile.

"Uzumaki-san!" Temari gasped.

"Please, call me Kushina, but if you insist on being sincere, Kushina-san will be fine too. But don't worry about my son, he'll be fine!" she insisted. "You won't be doing yourself any good worrying about Musuko-kun, he told me this happened before so don't worry." She opened her eyes to see Temari smiling in relief. Temari muttered

"Thank you." Kushina muttered back

"No problem." If everyone was going to have to remain calm and collect about the situation, she would have to be the one to assure them everything was alright and show them her more natural personality, even if she wanted to show how worried she was on the inside. She decided to lighten up the mood back to a more natural state with some humor. She suddenly was behind Naruto, face at his ear and whispered

"Boo!" causing him to jump out of his skin awarding everyone with a few light laughs. Everyone began to leave feeling they didn't have to worry about anything. The only ones who remained inside were Kushina, Kakashi and Sarutobi, who felt there was something she was hiding. Kushina went back to her serious attitude again.

"Call Jiraiya!" she demanded "We need to get Tsunade!" Something was wrong with Kori.


	10. Uzumaki Love

Brothers

Chapter 9

Uzumaki Love

--------------------

Kori was resting in his hospital bed. He had a slightly dislocated shoulder and the numbness stayed up to his bicep. He entire arm was wrapped up in bandages and some of his chest too. He didn't have his shirt on to make the bandage changing easier and keeping the pain at a minimum. His arm was in a sling to prevent as much tissue and ligament damage as possible. There was a knock at his door. "Come in." he called out. He was glad someone was there, he had no one to talk to and it was getting very boring. He could talk to anyone at this point, even Trisk. The door opened and was especially glad at who came in.

First came in Kakashi who eye smiled with his usual "Yo!" entrance

Next was Team 7 in their normal fashion of Sasuke and Naruto doing some sort of competition and Sakura scolding now the both of them to stop.

Next was Temari who was beaming to see him happily beckoning "Kori-kun!" as she walked in

Last was his mother who also was beaming. She, unlike Temari, kept her voice in a more calm and collect tone, but was still happy nonetheless with her usual name for Kori "Musuko-kun!"

"Hey everyone." He greeted back.

"What's up?" Sasuke asked already bored of competing with Naruto

"Bored out of my freakin' skull!"

"Oni-san, you were so awesome!" Naruto complimented looking like he was about to start jumping up and down. "Can you teach me those for the chunin exam?" he begged

"No, but Kaa-san can. I don't think I'm going to be doing anything for awhile."

"What was that jutsu you used? And how did you throw it?" Sakura asked.

"Everyone," Kushina started, serious with an angry scowl present on her face "May I speak with Musuko-kun for a moment? Alone?"

"Um, sure. Come on everyone." Kakashi motioned everyone to the door and they walked out. As soon as they closed the door they heard the Uzumaki mother unload a stream of scolding and shouting upon her son. "What were you thinking?! Do you know what would've happened if I wasn't me you used it on?! Or if you were successful and I was unconscious or somehow died?!" she unleashed

"Yes I know…" he said softly, taking the scolding and looking down avoiding her murderous gaze.

"You're SO lucky I'm as skilled as I am in medical ninjutsu or you'd be DEAD!" she yelled "There's no way I'd consider you for the heir now! What do you have to say for yourself?!"

"…It's that even though I know the risks pretty much out weighed the benefits…I would have still used the Rasenshuriken the way I did." His head rose up and looked her straight in the eye. "Because I would gladly die to protect my family. I wouldn't change anything from our fight either Kaa-san! Because I want to be a leader and a true leader never doubt his judgment too much!" he stamped proudly "I could be a bad leader because I make bad decisions but I'll NEVER be a bad leader because I can't make decisions at all!" She smiled proudly at her son.

"You're ready if the need shall be. You are, as of now, for now, the heir to the Uzumaki clan." She said happily and congratulatory. "I may not be happy with you using the Rasenshuriken the way you did. I also might not like you being so hasty using it, but you at least used it with the correct intentions. Just please save it as a last resort."

"Kaa-san, I needed to use it when I did or I wouldn't have had enough chakra to throw it. So in a way it was a last ditch effort to come out victorious."

"I understand Kori-kun. I'm proud of you and I know your father would be too!" she smiled, but Kori's face was still nonchalant

"You're wrong…" she was puzzled and he beamed a grin much like one of his father's famous ones. "He IS proud of me." she gave her son a hug

"I know Kori." Her eyes began to tear "I'm so glad I finally found you!" he returned her hug with his workable hand

"You know what Naruto-niichan's dream is?"

"Let me guess,"

"To be Hokage." The two said in unison. They laughed and broke their embrace. Kushina looked at her son warmly and her face was filled with worry as soon as Kori's face tensed and he covered his right eye with his hand, applying some pressure against it with a small hiss.

"Musuko-kun? How much have you used the Kushaku Naiyagan?" Kori blushed a little in an embarrassed guilt and looked away.

"Uh, not that much?"

"I'm serious! How much?" she pressed

"Kind of a lot." He sheepishly admitted.

"I want to check your condition."

"Kaa-san I'm fi-" he tried to press but was cut off, like any other overbearing mother would when she was worried about her child's well being.

"Let me rephrase that. I'm checking your condition!" she ordered

"Yes ma'am." He mumbled. Kushina opened the door and walked out closing it behind her.

"Kakashi-san, can you help me check him?" Temari grew a look of consern

"Why? What's wrong?" she asked looking at Kakashi hoping he had the answer. Kakashi just looked down and remained silent. She turned to Kushina who also had her head down. "Why?" she insisted. "Please," she begged "tell me." Kushina sighed with all eyes except Kakashi's on her and stated a little softly "The consequences…of the Kushaku Naiyagan."

Gaara, Baki and Kankuro were sitting in their hotel room. "Those two Uzumaki…they're going to be a problem." Pointed out Gaara.

"The Mizukage was right, Kami help us!" complained Kankuro.

"What about Temari?" Baki asked

"What about her?"

"She's around him a lot. You don't think she'd tell him do you?"

"They're together, so I don't know."

"I'm more concerned about her siding with them over us." Gaara admitted "She will need to be watched…carefully." He finished sinisterly. Just then there was a knock at the door. Baki got up and answered it. It was the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen.

"Hello there! I believe Temari-chan is your student?" he asked cheerfully.

"Yes she is." He answered skeptically

"Well she came to me asking where there would be good spots for her to train for her month off. So I told her about Mt. Veroki. It's a couple miles outside the village gates. She wanted to get going as soon as possible so she asked me if I could inform you. Don't worry, she's being escorted by an ANBU squad and when there, she will be protected by the best wind users of the entire Land of Fire!" Baki nodded and closed the door. 'I hope he bought it.' Sarutobi thought as he walked down the halls back to the hospital.

"What was that?" Kankuro asked. Baki explained the conversation and Kankuro looked puzzled while Gaara maintained his emotionless face, but one could note that he seemed to emit a feeling that he was wondering about something in content. "That's not like Temari." Kankuro reminded everyone. Gaara furred his eyebrow while pronouncing

"If she betrays us, I will kill her."

Meanwhile Orochimaru and his minions were discussing what happened between the two Uzumaki. "That power!" Dosu exclaimed, amazed at the strength they possessed.

"It seems my plan has hit a snag, kukuku, but don't worry, Kimimaru will be able to come up and Uzumaki Kori will be killed for sure!"

Uzumaki Kori sat up in his hospital bed waiting for everything to be over. His mother and Kakahsi were performing stress tests and other psychological tests with their Doujutsu (Sharingan and Naiyagan). It had been a few minutes and everything was almost over and Kori couldn't wait. "Alright you're done." Kushina announced.

"Finally!" Kori shouted for the heavens. Kakashi covered his Sharingan while Kushina deactivated her Naiyagan.

"Kori, you sure you're ok?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm fine Kakashi-san, honest!"

"Musuko-kun, how much have the nightmares been coming?"

"Every now and then, but that would've happened no matter what."

"I know, but Musuko-kun-"

"Don't worry!" he insisted, interrupting her. "No matter how much the effects strike back, I won't give into them and give up! Just like To-san!" Kori beamed a smile, softening the tension between the three.

"Ok, send them in." Kakashi opened the door smiling under his mask

"Everyone can come in!" Temari ran in, shoving Kakashi out of the way sending him on his ass. She glomped on him hugging him tightly, which sent his arm into shear agony, but he didn't say anything. He just returned her hug with his good arm and dealt with the pain. Naruto walked in with Sakura holding hands as Sasuke just walked in and leaned against the window.

"Hey, um, Kaa-san?" Naruto asked, sounding like he was feeling a little awkward "you said you checked Oni-san for the consequences of the Kushaku Naiyagan, what are they?" she smiled innocently and ruffled his hair

"Oh Musuko-chan, you don't need to worry about that. You don't even have the Naiyagan…yet." She smirked, triggering his excitement.

"Really really really? What do I have to do?" he said practically jumping up and down with his hands in fists. Kori set Temari to the side and spoke up

"Hey, Nii-chan, remember my brand?" he asked smirking, pointing to where it would've been.

"Yeah?" he asked not getting it. Sakura, Sasuke and Temari however did. Temari and Sakura gasped and put a hand over their mouths while Sasuke smirked and chuckled. "What?" was Naruto's reaction to everybody seeming to know about something he didn't.

"Lets just say that he didn't do that for the hell of it." Kakashi filled in, hoping Naruto would finally catch on. But Naruto, in the spirit of being Naruto, didn't get it still and just looked at Kakashi blankly. Kushina sighed and mumbled

"So much like your father," then spelled it out for him like she would have done with her now deceased husband all those years ago "You're going to have to be branded." Naruto stood there silently, processing his mother's words. He suddenly pieced it together and grabbed his head with a horrified face

"What?! NOOOOooooo!" he shrieked, running to the window, shoved Sasuke out of the way and jumped out leaving Sasuke in a fit of hysterical laughter.

"I think I should calm him down." Began Kushina. She sighed and mumbled while leaving the room "I knew I should have put a seal on him."

"I should go help. I mean he _is_ my boyfriend." Sakura said leaving the room as well.

"Sasuke needs to train for the preliminaries."

"Alright. See ya Kori."

"Ok." He said as the two walked out of the room. All those that were left was Temari and himself.

"Wow what do you know?" she spoke up innocently. She brought her face to Kori's ear and whispered a little sultry "We're all alone." She kissed his neck and he immediately stiffened.

"Uh, Temari, I only got one arm here. I don't think I can do much." He brought up nervously

"Don't worry, you don't need to do much except lay there."

Meanwhile Kushina found Naruto sitting on top of the Hokage faces, specifically on the Yondaime. "Hi Naruto-chan." She said softly. He spun his head quick, surprised that she found him. "May I join you?" she asked sweetly.

"Uh sure. If you want." He said scooting over. She sat next to him, while refraining from hugging the hell out of her son. They both looked out at the setting sun on the horizon.

"You're worried about the branding aren't you?" he looked down at his feet, She turned her gaze to him, her son, the boy that was the spitting image of his father-her lover. "Don't worry. If you aren't ready, you don't have to do it." He looked up at her and she smiled warmingly and reassuringly. "the only thing is you would have to come home no matter what. You would have to tell them yourself. The branding ritual traditionally is done between the ages of 6 and 13. Even though traditionally 13 year olds have it done on their 13th birthday, you're still in the age group. You can wait longer if the council deems to allow it and if you aren't ready by your 14th birthday yet, I'll push as hard as possible to make sure you don't have to do something you don't want to. I don't want you to be afraid of the branding though. It only hurts a lot when it first is placed, but you will heal quickly because of the fox." He grew a look of shock and worry. "Please don't be scared of me Musuko-chan. I would never hurt you!" she assured moving closer. He went to get up and run, but he was pulled into a soft motherly hug. His first motherly hug. He was surprised beyond belief as she continued her talking "Please, I have waited too long, came too far, been through too much to be reunited with you. Please don't fear me after all I've done. After all I've worked for. After all _you_ worked for. Don't do this to yourself." She whispered. There was a small silence between the two, but it was a comfortable silence, not an awkward one. Kushina had a question that she just had to ask "Why is it that you are sitting on the Yondaime's head? There are three others, why this one?"

"Well, ever since I was little, the Yondaime was my hero, my idol. I wanted to be like him and be respected like he was. I wanted to show, just like he did, that you can achieve anything. Also, I don't know why, but I just feel connected to this head for some reason. Like…it's hard to explain." She wanted to tell him that she knew the answer why he felt connected to the Yondaime's head, to Minato's head, but she knew this wasn't the right time for it. She fought the urge to tell him anyway when a certain pink haired kunoichi came out of the tree line.

A few moments ago, Haruno Sakura was in the tree line, gazing at the two with a warm smile evident on her face. 'He finally has a family. Don't worry Naruto, I don't hate you for having that stupid fox in you. If you don't want to tell me yet I won't mind. I won't bug you to tell me either.' She thought. She walked out, pretending that all she heard didn't happen. "Uzumaki-san, I couldn't find Narut-NARUTO-KUN!" She ran up to them. The two broke their gaze at the sunset and looked behind them, looking at her. She immediately furred her brow. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? YOU HAD ME WORRIED SICK!"

"S-s-s-sorry Sakura-chan! I won't do it again!" he stammered

'She pretended to be angry even though she was there the entire time so he wouldn't realize she heard everything. Because she knows he doesn't want her to know yet, otherwise he'd tell her already. She actually earned my trust with that! Showing she respects his wishes even though she already knows.' Kushina though. She began to smile as Sakura hugged him and kissed his cheek. "Lets go back." She suggested. The two nodded and they walked to the hospital. Naruto and Sakura held hands innocently making Kushina smile, thinking back to her times with Minato. While in the hallway going up to Kori's room, they saw the Hokage go into his room with a smile. They followed right in to hear Sarutobi cough for attention and Naruto and Sakura suddenly heard an addition from a very pissed off fiery red haired kunoichi "KORI!!!!" Right in front of her were her son and his girlfriend making out, her on top of him (I know someone's going to at least wonder who's on top of who).

"AH!" shouted a startled young couple. Kori immediately sat up, and Temari almost fell off the bed.

"UNTIL YOU HEAL UP, NO FUN!"

"Everyone, Jiraiya will be ready to leave tomorrow, it would be wise if Kori got some rest." Everyone nodded and left him to sleep. Everyone went to bed, anxiously awaiting the next day to leave on their trip to find the great Tsunade.


	11. Kushina Gaiden

Brothers

Chapter 10

Kushina Gaiden

----------------------

Kori, Temari, Naruto, Sakura, Jiraiya and Kushina had stopped for the night in their tents that Jiraiya sealed. The first day of travel was fairly uneventful. Kushina layed in her tent and thought through her days when her, Kori and Minato were a family

--Flashback--

Minato was working on paperwork in his office bored out of his mind. Almost as if on queue, his 2-year-old son burst in his office and jumped on him "DADDY!" his son yelled, hugging him.

Minato laughed and asked his son playfully "Kori-chan, how many times do I have to tell you not to rush in to my office while daddy's at work?"

"I don't know, but I'll do it anyway because I love you!" he squeezed the young hokage tighter and Kushina just walked in.

"Kori-chan! Don't disturb your father when he's working." She lightly scolded. Kushina was 5 months pregnant with their second child.

"Aww." Kori pouted in a deflated tone, hopping off his father. They both were surprised just how fast Kori developed with his motor skills and speech. A silver haired ANBU appeared into the room, instantly putting a smile on Kori's face and returning him with the joy he had recently lost. "Kakashi-san!" he yelled running to Kakashi. Kakashi took off his ANBU mask and squatted down to Kori's height and was met with a hug and returned it.

"Kori-chan, what are you doing here?"

"Silly, I'm visiting Daddy!"

Before Kakashi could respnd, Uchihas Fugaku and Mikoto walked into the room, Mikoto being 2 months pregnant with their own second child. "Hokage-sama, we need to talk about some serious matters." Fugaku casually yet eagerly said.

"Sure, Kori-chan why don't you and Mommy go out in the hall with Kakashi-san?"

"Actually sir, her and Kakashi should stay, as I'm sure Kakashi knows why."

Kakashi nodded

"Who will watch Kori-chan while we're talking?"

"Hokage-sama, the building is surrounded by ANBU inside and out," Mikoto pressed

"I meant who will keep him company?"

"Well, Itachi-kun is outside, I'm sure they'll keep each other company."

Minato sighed "Ok, Kori-chan, can you wait while we grownups talk?"

"Aw, fine." Kori pouted walking out. Mikoto closed the door and Kakashi started the meeting

"Minato-sensei, something went wrong in the mission."

"It appears the ANBU squad assassinated the wrong man before getting the intended target." Fugaku said criticizing the ANBU squad.

"What do you mean?" Minato asked

"My squad took out a man with an identical appearance before taking out our target."

"And?"

"And it happened to be a Kiri shinobi. Kirigakure is outraged and demands reparations or they won't hesitate in declaring war." Mikoto filled in.

"What kind of reparations are they intending?" Kushina asked

"They want a shinobi for a shinobi. But they want someone young and powerful. Hokage-sama the advisors are discussing it should be a child with a strong kekkei-genkai. We're afraid Itachi-kun or Kori-chan might be choosen." Fugaku explained

"Alright, the council has power over the situation, I don't. I'm sorry, I can't do anything."

"We understand Hokage-sama."

"Thank you for telling me about the situation. Kakashi-san, you, Tenzo, Yugau and (insert random Uchiha hence an additional reason for the Uchihas to be in the meeting) are not going to be prosecuted, it was a mistake. But it is a mistake that will cost us. You're all dismissed."

"Yes Hokage-sama"

--Time Skip--

A couple months later, an ambassador from Kirigakure came and evaluated the children. The ambassador had recognized a woman with long red hair. Uzumaki Kushina. He was shocked when he heard a child that looked like 3 maybe 2 run up to her shouting "Mommy!" the child jumped up and hugged her. He instantly figured out the easy puzzle in front of him. It was the child of one of the most powerful Uzumaki's and had royal blood meaning most likely a more potent Naiyagan. If they had chosen him, then they could have direct control over an Uzumaki. He made his decision and walked to the council hall to get the approval. As soon as he said all would be forgiven if they had that specific child, the council accepted the request in a heartbeat. When Kushina heard that Kori would be chosen she was devastated. She didn't know what to do and neither did Minato. Jiraiya came back to Konoha to help keep their minds off losing their son. The 10th of October, 1:28 A.M. Kushina went into labor. 1:29 A.M. the Kyuubi no Yoko attacked Konohagakure. When she gave birth, Minato explained what he had to do and what he would do. They said their goodbyes. He left her there with their first son. It was the last time she saw him alive. The funeral was full of tears and crying, especially from Kushina, but what puzzled her most of all was Kori's unemotional stare as if he was already a shinobi. As the oldest son, Kori got the folded hokage cloak that belonged to his father. Kori walked up to the coffin, picked up a flower from the bouquet there next to it and kissed the flower and placed it on the coffin. Quickly, he kissed he right index and right middle fingers and placed them on the coffin too, dragging them off as he walked away.

The next day was the worst day of her life. There was a knock at her door. She answered and there was a tall man with long dark brown hair spiked up sort of like Kakashi's with a giant sword that looked like from one of the seven swordsmen. It was hard to see the design, but she could see it was a slightly faded red color. He bore the hidden mist headband and she knew exactly what his job was. He was with a woman who had long light brown hair with her bangs covering a little of her left eye and was expecting a child as well.

"I'm here to take Kori." He said.

She felt a tug at her leg. "Mommy, I don't want to go." She bent down and hugged him tightly and he hugged her just as hard. "I don't want to go." He kept repeating, making this even harder for her.

"I know, I know." She kept repeating. After a couple minutes the man slipped his hands in between them and began to pull Kori from her. She began to sob even more and she pulled Kori back. He pulled even more and ripped him from her arms. He ran out of sight while the young looking woman stayed as Kushina broke down on her doorstep.

"I can't imagine what you must be going through. You lose your husband and the next day you get your son taken from you. I'm so sorry. Please understand, he only did that before it would've become even more for you than it has to be."

The man Shunshined back to them "Don't worry, I'll protect him with my life. I'll do what I can to let you see him whenever possible. I promise you, with my honor one of the 7 swordsmen." Kushina felt a speck of pain and burden leave slightly. Maybe she could see him grow up after all.

Overall, this was tied for the worst day of her life. October 10th, October 11th and December 15th. The worst days she have ever been through in her life, and will be through. December 15th came and she was called to Sarutobi's office. She got ready and left Naruto with Tsunade to babysit. She was still dealing with Kori's forced departure. It was hard raising Naruto alone. Kori wasn't that demanding as a baby, but he never took naps. He would sleep at a normal time and sleep the whole night. Naruto on the other hand was pretty demanding. He ate a lot and needed a lot of attention. Thank god, she had Tsunade to help or Kushina would never had gotten any sleep at all. She actually felt a little relieved to be seeing the Hokage, that was until she heard his order, "Kushina-san, please sit down." He insisted, face and voice a little pained. She gave a confused face but sat down in front of him "I understand you just gave birth to Naruto, but something came up within the council." She nodded her head telling him to continue. "The council has decided that you, Uzumaki Kushina, have to be exited from the borders of Fire Country having no business in the village anymore." He said sadly

"But, but, Naruto's my son, that should be enough reason." She pleaded, only making this harder for Sarutobi Hiruzen to follow through with this. He just looked down and shook his head. She stood up, tears in her eyes but with a furious face "You can't do this to me!" she said bitterly "First Minato is sent to his death, then you take Kori away from me and now this!? Fine! I'll take Naruto and go to Whirlpool!"

"I'm sorry but…" Sarutobi collected himself, holding back the tears from falling and his voice from cracking due to the sadness he was in. "Naruto is to stay here in Konoha." Kushina's world came crashing down around her. Everything slowed down as she stared at Sarutobi as if there was no life in her body, like an empty vessel. She saw his mouth move and words were coming out, but to her all those words were drowned out from being clear enough to understand. Her eyes teared and she began to cry. She ran out of the office. Sarutobi tried to catch her, but she was out of sight by the time he made it the door calling out for her to come back. She ran though the streets crying her eyes out, leading towards her home that she had once shared with her husband and son. She bursted through the door running up to Naruto's room. She opened the door and saw the two sleeping, Tsunade in a chair and Naruto in his crib. She walked up to the crib and picked up her infant son.

She cradled him mumbling over and over "I love you, I love you." She kissed his forehead repeatedly. She contemplated fleeing with Naruto, but soon thought of what Minato would want. She knew he would want Naruto home in the Leaf, so Naruto could grow up where he belonged, where he was born. She didn't know how the villagers would treat him, but she knew Kakashi would take care of him. Jiraiya would come back too, when Naruto was old enough. She went into the kitchen and wrote a note telling Tsunade what the situation was. She walked up and looked at Naruto one last time, kissed his forehead on last time and said "I love you Naruto" one last time before she departed for Whirlpool, the land of the Uzumakis.

For two years she stayed there, not allowed to see Kori until he became a genin. He did quicker than she thought he would. From then on she was allowed to see Kori for a full week each month. She taught him the Uzumaki's signature taijutsu, which he learned fast than she thought he would too. On his 6th birthday she asked the Mizukage if she could bring him to Whirlpool for his branding ceremony. He accepted right away. When she was about to brand him, he did something unexpected, he broke free from the restrainers and took the shaft of the branding pole and brought it to his own arm. After a full second or two, she took off the cast iron clan emblem and poured water over his new wound. She told him to repeat the handseals she was about to make. He looked up and saw her make the three handseals and he repeated them as ordered, Tiger, Bird, Ram. He closed his eyes and felt the chakra flow into his eyes. When he opened them they were a first stage Naiyagan (white diamonds). She continued to train him in the doujutsu. In a year and a half he progressed into the second stage (gray diamonds) and two years after that he matured it completely to the final stage.

About a month later when at Kirigakure visiting Kori, she was called into the Mizukage's office.

"Mizukage-sama?"

"Yes, Uzumaki-san, I have a request for you."

"What is it?"

"I know I can't order you to do this mission, but we need to revise our treaty with Suna. They want a representative to go to Suna and you are the best negotiator I know. Will you please go?"

She nodded "Only if I get to see Kori two weeks a month instead of one."

The Mizukage sighed in relief; he thought she would ask of something more drastic "Consider it done!"

"Okay, I'll leave right after I say goodbye to Musuko-kun."

"Thank you Uzumaki-san."

She left, never to be seen again. After two weeks and Suna saying she never arrived, the Mizukage declared her M.I.A. On her way to Suna, the wind began to pick up and sand whipped at her face. She had a feeling a sandstorm was coming. She looked for any kind of shelter and found a cave. She went in and was stuck for a couple years. She used trapped water from condensation for hydration and found stray animals in the cave and ate them for food. She fought to survive every god damn day.

--End Flashback--

Kushina sighed. She wondered what things could've been like, but didn't think too highly of it. What mattered was that she was finally reunited with her two sons and could finally be there for them. That was all she cared about, her family. She fell asleep not much in her dreams, except some of her special memories with Minato. She woke up with the smell of cooking fish filling the air. She walked out of her tent and saw Jiraiya sitting by a fire cooking some fish he caught.

"Oh hey Kushina. Sleep well?"

Kushina sighed "I guess so, was thinking about stuff before I fell asleep though."

"About the painful parts of your past again?" he guessed

She nodded her head "Yeah, I guess its coming up because I'm worried about Kori." She admitted.

"Well I remember Tsunade saying he did something like this before. So I'm sure she can do it again."

"Jiraiya, what if my medical jutsu doesn't hold up for him? He could die!"

"Kushina, you need to relax, everything will be alright." He assured

"I can't help but worry."

Before they could finish their conversation, Kori and Temari walked out of their tent. They both were noticeably still tired by the looks on their faces. Temari had her hair down still as well as not sporting her headband, Kori missing his as well.

Kori yawned softly "What's up?" he asked while yawning.

"Oh nothing Musuko-kun."

"What were you two doing last night?" Jiraiya asked suspiciously along with giggling perversely as he buried his face in his notebook, pencil ready. The two looked blankly at him, piecing together what he truly meant slowly. If it wasn't for them just waking up they would have figured it out sooner, but dammit it was early.

"DAMN YOU, YOU PERVERTED SON OF A BITCH!"

His mother smacked Kori upside the head "Watch your mouth!"

"Sorry Kaa-san." he apologized

Naruto and Sakura walked out of their tent. "We're trying to sleep!" Naruto yelled.

"Sure whatever you say Nii-chan." Kori said skeptically

Sakura blushed and Naruto looked at him in confusion "What do you m…" Naruto began blushing too, being to speechless to even stammer.

"I guess I was right. Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Kushina had lightly grabbed his left forearm, being careful to not squeeze too much to not put him through too much pain.

"Stop teasing your brother!"

"S-s-s-sorry Kaa-san…"

"To your brother!"

"S-sorry Nii-chan."

Naruto grew a small smirk and a mock-evil smirk inwardly. He had the power as the little brother. Sure his older brother can kick his ass, every younger brother knows that their older brother can kick their ass. But being the little brother, Naruto could tell on Kori for 'hurting' him whether physically or his 'feelings' would differ but he could still tell on him. He could do it whenever Kori pissed him off, ah, sweet revenge. Naruto decided to start doing it now. "I don't know…" he said skeptically "I don't think he means it." Naruto was whacked upside the head by Sakura and grabbed by the wrist by his mother, who let go of Kori. She squeezed hard enough for him to feel the same amount of pain as his older brother did.

"And you don't be a leech and take advantage because you're younger!"

So much for having the power. "It's ok Oni-san!" he said quickly to get everything settled quickly. Kori would have laughed, but he was smart enough to not say anything or even make a peep. Kushina let go and the two girlfriends of the 'oppressed' Uzumaki children giggled at the antics the family supplied them.

"Come on, we need to find Tsunade." Jiraiya reminded them and everyone was brought to attention of why they were all here.

"Alright! Lets go right now!" Naruto beamed doing a pose. His stomach growled and he said in a deflated tone "After I have something to eat."

Kori looked down at what Jiraiya had prepared. "Jiraiya-sama, I hope you remembered to make something for me."

Jiraiya slapped himself in the face at remembering the simple fact why Kori couldn't eat what he made. "You're allergic to fish."

Kori sat down and took out a breakfast granola bar. "I knew someone at one point or another would forget so I prepared a couple small things before I left."

Breakfast was uneventful and everyone packed their tents and Jiraiya sealed them into a sealing scroll.

"Alright lets head out everyone." Jiraiya instructed. Everyone nodded and began their second day of travel.


End file.
